Down the Rabbit Hole
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Going back to New york after 7 years in Virginia was easy, getting a roommate was just an obstacle passed, getting life together went fine, but going back to Underland, and keeping his life organized may be more difficult for him. Gluxa & HowardXOC
1. The Beginning Of A Story

It had been a while since he had heard the sounds, smelled the scent and felt the vibe of the big apple. It was almost as if he never left..._Almost_ as if. The truck came to a halt right in front of the apartment building. It wasn't the fanciest nor unique compared to others, but it was special. It was there the family had reside for most of the children's life and now one returned after five-years. The door of the driver's side flew open and he stepped out, smiling brightly to the building and pedestrians around him. The air was hot, there was no wind and the sun beat down on him as if it was mad he left; no on would believe winter was just around the corner.

Gregor walked to the storage car and let the door slide up with a loud clutter. He only had few boxes, but it was too much to fit in his Honda with the few furniture he also had; the storage car was luckily cheap. He went in and grabbed three boxes.

"Need some help, hun?"

He turned around to see smiling toward him, already pulling herself into the car.

" I'm fine , I can do it all." He answered.

"Oh, no worries. I can take a few boxes." She grabbed a box. "As for the furniture, my sons are here for vacation, I'll get them to help as well." She jumped down to the road.

" Oh, n-!" Gregor tried to refuse, but the woman just put a hand up and the discussion was dismissed. He smiled happily to her.

"Thanks , your the best." Was all he could think to say.

"I know." She smiled smugly. They walked to the elevator and entered it.

"How have you been?" Gregor asked.

"Oh, wonderful! I've started that Zumba stuff the new years after you guys left and have been better than ever! I feel quite young again." She gave a giggle and shifted the box onto her hip.

"That sounds great! And your sons?"

" Carter is trying to find a hospital to work at, he's quite the doctor. James is taking a year long break before he finds work and Andy is enrolling into the Army." her smile faltered a bit.

"Have your hands full? How long have they been home?" The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"They've been home for a week now and wont be gone for another two. Its just like when they were little, almost, but now they're bigger and more capable of doing things for themselves. They think I'm some weak,old woman, but I'm barely in my forties! Ha, they crack me up." She continued as they made it to Gregor's apartment.

He stopped for a moment, staring at the door. It was here that he lived most his life, cramped in with his mother,father, little sisters and bedridden grandmother. So many memories flooded his mind; he kept his tears back, but one manage to escape. He felt 's soft hand on his shoulder and he quickly wiped the tear away. Then her hand left and was digging in it's owner's pocket. She produced a key and offered it to Gregor; it was only right Gregor should open the door to his old apartment.

"My hands are full." He gave a chuckle. smiled and opened the door for him. The door flew open and cold air rushed out.

Gregor was the first to enter, looking all around the room. The paint was new, not the ugly, grey color it was before, but now a nice eggshell white. It looked so empty, as if it was sad he had left.

"They re-painted it a couple of weeks ago, I think a nice khaki would've been good. Thats about the only new thing. No one has rented the place since you left, rats sorta claimed the place for awhile, then was cleaned, the workers were slow and lazy and they just started to finish when they got your call a month ago." set her box on the kitchen table. She then exited the apartment and walked to her own, which was just across the hall, and knocked on the door. The door opened and Gregor heard the woman talk to another man. He then exited his apartment and saw 's three boys, the ones who she complained left so many things with her and whose, one of theirs, boots and clothes were handed down to Gregor; He remembered especially a pair of boots.

"Boys, this is Gregor, Ive told you of him." She gestured a hand to the young man. Gregor gave a small smile and waved. If he were to compare himself to the three men, he was sure he would've been mistaken for the fourth, younger,smaller brother.

"I'm Carter." The blond one dressed in a collared,white,buttoned shirt shook Gregor's hand.

"I'm James!" The sleek,black haired brother dressed in a regular grey Tee then took Gregor's.

" And I'm Andy." The slightly shaved head brother dressed in a black tank finally shook Gregor's hand. They had a strong grip that left his hand a bit sore; Carter was a bit pale compared to Jame's tan,most likely from the beach, and Andy's average skin. They all had bright green eyes, except James who had one brown eye somehow. And all three looked to exercise daily, with nice toned muscles.

"Come on boys, lets get the last boxes then haul up the furniture." lead them to the elevator.

The as they were in the elevator asked how Gregor had been. He didn't hold out many details, only the ones that he would discuss with her alone some other time. He told her sons, first, that his mother wanted to move to Virgina, but his grandmother was ill she was put in a senior citizen's home and could not be moved to Virginia. So they had stayed in New York for a year until his grandmother had died in her sleep. Then they had to stay another year to save money and prepare to leave; he told them how he wanted to stay, because he had his friends here and he couldn't imagine leaving them-which wasn't far from the truth. He then told them all how he was a complete jerk,brat and spoilsport to his mother for the first few months in Virgina; his Dad and sisters were with him on staying in New York, but tried to make the best of it.

Then he had had a revelation/Epiphany during lunch one day as he was talking to a couple of kids. They were discussing how after high school they were going to move to California and what they wanted to study in the future; it was there Gregor realized that if he did good in school he could apply to college in New York and that was when he became happier and started to like Virginia; he was also close to giving up his bad mood charade and letting his mom have her way. He told them of how beautiful the landscape was around their farm and of the animals they had taken in: a cow, a hen and rooster, some ducks and a dog who was pregnant now. About how he worked on the farm to pass time and grow his muscles; Lizzie and Boots, his two little sisters, tended their own garden of vegetables and flowers.

By now all the boxes were up and they were heading back up to bring the furniture in, which was just a couch, some draws,a dresser, a bed,some chairs, a television and two tables. He continued to tell how the kids in his school were quite the Dare Devils and learned to ride a skateboard very well from them. How Lizzie was getting straight A's and skipped a couple of grades; she was fifteen now and was already going to be a Junior in a couple of weeks. He told them how Lizzie had a library in her room and studied vigorously, because she shared the same desire as Gregor to come back; gave Gregor a knowing nod as he helped carry his couch to the elevator. He told them how Boots was very athletic and was on her middle school softball team; she was a very energized eleven year-old.

He then listened to stories of Carter's,James' and Andy's stories of their college life and how they were enjoying their last year. They talked about clubs,parties,teachers and how fun life was, but also the tedious parts. Gregor took their advice and questioned about good classes; when they asked what he was going to be studying he replied with a shrug. He wasn't so sure what he wanted in a career, there were many good choices, but none seemed appealing.

Finally they were finished. Gregor shook Carter's,James' and Andy's hands before they retired to their mother's apartment. He then gave a hug and a kiss on her cheek that she returned to his forehead.

"We're having Mexican food tonight, my night to cook, come on over in a bit." She kept her hands on his shoulders. The apartment wasn't set up and he certainly should have a home cooked meal.

"You have your house full, I'll go out or-"

"No,no! I always have room for you Gregor, and Andy is on a diet for some reason so he wont eat a lot; your like a fourth son to me." She patted his cheek.

Gregor gave such a happy smile that couldn't help but give him another hug. "Now be over around seven and bring your appetite, your gonna need it."

Gregor nodded and shut the door as she left. He looked around the room and sighed. He was already tired from the haul. He took out his cellphone and saw it was going to six, might as well find his blankets and set the TV up.

He found the box full of his blankets and pillows and laid the contents on the couch which was placed where his old family couch was when they lived here. He then placed the television on a table and plugged it in. Luckily the building gave free premium cable, up to a hundred channels. Finally Gregor sat on the couch, put the TV on a movie that was airing and called his mother. It took two rings when the phone picked up.

"Gregor! Hows the apartment" came Grace's voice.

"Good,good. and her sons helped me haul up the stuff" he could the hear the sizzle of a pan; she was most likely starting dinner.

"You finally got to meet her sons? How are they? Why are they there?"

" Spending their last three weeks of summer vacation with their mother. They're really nice, all young, strapping men you would read a love novel about. Kinda look like they're from a love novel." Gregor mused. These sort of topics came up when he talked to his mother now-a-days; he was finally able to talk so naturally with her.

"Hows ? Hows New York?"

" is doing great, she said she started Zumba-"

"That dancing exercise thing?"

"No ,mom, the stripper exercise thing." He playfully mocked. His mother always set herself up for these jokes.

"Either way its quite funny to imagine doing something like that."

"stripping?" He laughed. She joined him and shifted the the house phone to her other shoulder. Her son could always find a way to make her laugh.

"New York is fine as well, but its seriously hot, I think its hotter than the farm. But everything seems the same, they re-painted the apartment and Im going to start unpacking soon and get my te-"

"Is that Gregor? I want to talk to him!" Yelled Lizzie's voice. When it came to her older brother she acted so childishly. Gregor chuckled slightly and heard his mother giggle as well.

"I wanna talk to him too!" Yelled Boot's voice as well. She loved her brother just as much as Lizzie loved him, but she was much more needier for his attention.

"Okay,okay, share the phone." Grace gave her two younger kids the house phone. It was connected by a curly cord to a base that was built into the wall.

"Hey Liz! Hey Boots!" He greeted them.

" Gregor!" They both yelled into the phone; he had to pull away a bit as they talked over one another. He could luckily tell their voices apart, Lizzie had a voice change a couple of weeks ago, she sounded a lot like a teenager now.

"I'm learning to ride a skateboard!

"I got new Boots! They re good for soccer, but ma says I shouldn't wear them when I go somewhere nice!"

"Hows ? Is the apartment the same?"

" Ma, wont let me keep roaches, she says they're gross."

"She wont let me have a pet hamster! Boots and me are on strike from farm work until she lets us get a new pet."

"Oh... We are? I'm not on strike then, Lola is fine for me now."

"Shes pregnant boots, if we got a new pet it'd be more active."

"OH! I'm learning to speak dog!"

This made the laughter Gregor was doing became almost hysterics. His sisters were so wacky when together.

"Dog, Boots? Really? Don't you know too many languages?" He questioned her.

"But I'm bored with Crawler, mom doesn't like me talking to the roaches. The roaches never reply either." Boots said sullenly. She wished something exciting would happen to her farm life.

"Well, go ahead and try, even try bee if you want, theres a hive in the tree over the pond. But don't get too close, don't want you getting stung." Gregor suggested. He loved how sister was weird, and how she was so curious.

"Okay!" And with that the sound of feet running was heard and his mom yelling for her youngest daughter to stop plus the sound of Lizzie's giggling.

"Nice going, now she'll be buzzing. As if clicking and barking wasn't enough. Ill call you tomorrow Gregor! Heres Dad!" Lizzie got off the phone.

"Hey Gregor!" Came his father's voice. Gregor smiled and greeted back with a simple hello. He and his father talked for awhile, they always seemed to talk so easily with one another. He told Gregor that his science class were dissecting frogs tomorrow and about half the class was most likely to be absent; this made Gregor tell his father about the time he faked being sick to get out of dissecting an eyeball in eighth grade. After awhile Gregor saw the time was about ten past seven and realized would be waiting for him.

"Hey dad, I got dinner plans with -"

"Lucky, I would kill for some of her lasagna."

"Heh, yeah, I think anyone would. Well I have to go, shes probably waiting for me. So Ill talk to you tomorrow, when Lizzie calls, or call me whenever." Gregor got up from his couch and went to turn the television off.

"Okay Gregor, Ill tell Lizzie to let me talk you after she's done." His father replied.

"Okay pops. Talk to ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow... Gregor..." his father hesitantly said. He sounded a bit nervous and Gregor had a feeling about what was going to be said.

"Yeah, dad?"

"... please... For your mother's sake... For the family's sake... Don't go looking for trouble..."

Gregor knew exactly what his father was talking about, and understood what he meant. He shouldn't go looking for trouble... He shouldn't try to amend and apologize to his old his 'friends'... But that was like asking him not to have fallen in love.

"Right dad. Don't worry..." Gregor tried to sound reassuring more for him than his father.

"... Unless it comes for you, then you know... Don't tell your mother." His father whispered playfully. Gregor gave a chuckle and smiled.

"Talk to you soon dad."

"Talk to you soon son"

And with that Gregor put his phone away to his pocket. He got up, turned his television off and locked the door behind him as he left.

Dinner was delicious as expected from ; there were tacos, nachos,beans,rice,guacamole and much more. He,Andy,Carter and James filled their plates multiple times and talked with one .Cormaci just smiled at them as they chowed-down, happy to see them enjoying themselves; it was times like these she hoped would happen more often. Once they were finished everyone put the dishes into the sink.

"You boys go and get to sleep, we have church at seven." The elderly woman gave her sons kisses and ushered them out; their faces red from embarrassment.

Gregor stayed and helped her do dishes, knowing this was the right time to talk about the other matters.

" Are you going to go and see her?" started the topic; she was on soap duty as Gregor was on drying and putting away duty.

"Im not sure...I-I want to, BADLY, but..." Gregor kept his eyes down at his hands. It was such a urge to just run away to the park and disappear for awhile.

" your family... Gregor, I don't think you should go so soon."

"But you Think I should go." The young man gave her a side-way glance.

" Yes, but you must get your bearings set up here." squeezed more soap onto her sponge.

Gregor sighed and gave a nod. She was right. She was always right. He knew he had to do this before she said it, but when she did say it she made it sound better.

"Yes, exactly... But I have another problem." He lamented. Now that he thought about it, this idea now seemed stupid, but he never thought the temptation to go back to see her would be as big as this.

"Oh, Gregor." sighed. If it wasn't one thing it was another with Gregor.

"I didn't exactly get decent loans or anything like that. Since I never majored in anything, even though I got good grades, I couldn't get many Scholarships." He put the last dish into the cabinet high above. Giving a heavy sigh he dropped his wash rag into the sink and leaned back against the counter.

"So I need to get a room-mate. Which makes going back harder."

"Why not just tell her, ease her into the idea?" suggested; she removed her yellow wash gloves and laid them over the sink.

"Yes and have another person know about the secret civilisation in the sewers of New York?" He wiidened his eyes in mock shock and question.

"Its only your family and me."

"... It feels like more for some reason." Gregor shrugged.

gave a heartful chuckle and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just pick a good room-mate, ask for an interview and trust your gut. You'll be fine, Gregor." She said in that 'All-Knowing-Seer-Like' voice that Gregor loved at times.

Gregor gave a playful pout and nodded. "Yes Grammy."

This got him a slap on the shoulder:"Thats Mommy to you!"

Gregor laughed and with their conversation left on a happy note he left as well. He lay on his couch that night, using a sheet as a blanket since the night was hot and his arms behind his head in thought. He would have to make fliers to find a room-mate, and conduct a good time to receive calls and another for in-person interviews. It would be a hassle, but perhaps it'd be worth it... Or not.

"I should've thought this more through... Why didn't I discuss this with Lizzie?" He groaned to no in particular; unless some high force was listening, then he was praying for luck.

_**Author's notes:**_

_Oh! Why hello there! Yes, I am in another section! Yes, it is another small, not well known section! Does this mean Im not mainstream again? Oh, well, you dont need to be Mainstream to be a Fandom Hopper, just a big imagination,yes?_

_Ive been looking at this section for awhile, many might know me from reviews, some perhaps from... Idunno, my Deviant? Tumblr? But Im gonna be in this section for awhile and try to finish this story will be at least more than ten chapters, or just ten chapters._

_Itll be sorta plotless, but with mini-plots, perhaps a prophecy or two just to make it more interesting. Yes there will be an OC, and she will go to underland with Gregor, but not so soon._

_This story will end after I make Gregor become 22 and in his third year of college going on his last fourth; this story will be him figuring out life._

_Then I have another story idea that is more about Lizzie and her life. She wont make a guest appearance in this story, only in phone calls. The new story will be called Lizzie In Underland... Because I love how the story is based sorta on Alice In Wonderland/Underland and no one has made a ref to it any fiction. 8luh!_

_Enough of my please, I take criticism well and will consider ideas you propose. _

_Im not so proud of this first chapter. I might revise better later on, perhaps when I have Artist Block's. I'm sorry the formant is a little messed up, but I did this on Google Documents._

_EccentricSwordser out! 2/7/12_


	2. The Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat

**1 Month later**

Gregor had just come back home from buying his text books at a local recycled book store, a cheap place where he could just recycle the books he had now, when he heard the loud sounds of a video game. He knew that James was still hanging in his apartment.

The youngest son had come over earlier to borrow his living room, Carter and Andy supposedly hogging their mother's, to play his Wii. Gregor had agreed and left James in care to his home for awhile. Now, he judged James' work. Everything seemed nice, nothing out of order, and James had even ordered pizza and left some for him.

Dropping his keys into his pocket and placing his books on his couch, Gregor double checked his home's tidiness. He had finished unpacking the few boxes he had and with Mrs. Cormaci's designer eye, they had arranged his apartment with a homey outlook. The only thing out of place was his coffee table, which James had moved for more playing area.

"Yo, Gregs!" The young man greeted cheerfully. He was flailing everywhere and had his tongue sticking out in determination. Judging the open case on his coffee table, James was playing that new Zelda game.

"Listen, James, as much as I love your company, I need you out." Gregor pointed his thumb towards the door.

"Why~?" James whined, flailing harder.

"Because my new roommate should be arriving soon and I don't need you hitting on her." Gregor said as he walked turned off the television. James gave a groan and landed on the couch in a twisted pattern.

"Come on! Bro's before hoes!" He quoted.

"And I'll remember that the next time you want to bring a girl to my apartment, because Mommy doesn't approve." He began to unplug the game system as he explained this to the older man. Gregor barely knew James for less than a month and the childish male was already being quite the mooch. Gregor didn't mind much, James _did_ clean up after himself and was quite considerate, but he was such a California boy-or what Gregor guessed and based his idea a California boy on-hopefully no offense came to either James or the like.

James left with his Wii in his arms and a small pout on his face. It was quite cute and almost _did_ work on Gregor, but he had grown invulnerable to the 'Puppy-Dog' with help of Boots and Lizzie. He moved the coffee table back in place with a sigh and went to get a cup of soda.

The memory of the past month was so fresh in his mind that his weariness was heavily pushing his back. If the phone calls at six to eleven weren't bad, then the face to face interviews at nine to four were horrible! Most of the people were drug dealers or some sort of 'Gangster,' their pants sagging or in the girl's place, too small shorts that revealed enough skin that set his face on fire. Then there were just the weirdos, like that one cat lady and the germaphobic woman. Of course the cell phone calls were so boring, just listening to the voices of others non-stop for hours had him exhausted. Not to mention just imagining the voices' owner. He could _really_ use a nap now.

Finally he heard the voice of a nice sounding girl and had seen her in a face to face interview just a week and a half ago. Her voice was like silk and she had such a way with her vocabulary! She had wavy, ebony hair and wore tight fitting clothing that showed off her hour-glass form. After she had left with a flash of her pearly,white teeth Gregor only realized he had agreed to give her the room...to her friend! The Ebony haired girl's name was Alice, and he was pretty sure he had met someone like her, but he was too tired to remember.

By nowhe had settled on the couch, watching Courage The Cowardly Dog on Cartoonetwork. It had repeated itself constantly in Gregor's mind ever since Alice had walked away and looked at him over her shoulder, grinning at least two weeks ago, that he should call her and tell her he couldn't rent his room to someone he didn't know. What would the point of having face to face interviews? But then he suspected she would trick and seduce him once more, damn his male genes! But he couldn't lie and pretend she wasn't attractive.

As this thought faded from his head, he started to wonder if he should eat a slice of pizza when a knock came from the door. Looking at the time on his cell phone, he knew it was either his new roommate or James coming back for his pizza. The young man got up, set his soda down, and answered the door.

He was greeted with a shy smile and a curious look from a small girl.

"Hello." She smiled. Her face twisted in a series of positions and Gregor knew then that she was trying to stop herself from smiling widely, but it was failing and her giggles slipped her lips.

"Hello, you are...?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. She stood up a little straighter, face slightly more serious and replied, "I'm Charlie Garcia, are you Gregor?"

"Yeah. You must be Alice' friend." He straightened up as well and reached his hand to shake her's. She took it with a firm grip and gave such a good shake he was surprised. Gregor then gestured her to enter and she curiously walked in. She spun slowly, looking around the room with the same grin she had tried, and still continued, to calm down.

"Yeah, I gotta thank you a lot for renting me the spare room!"

"You should really thank your friend, she sorta... Errr-" Gregor didn't know what to describe her friends, and he was lacking the energy to think of something.

"Seduced? Tricked?" Charlie offered, taking out her cell phone from her front, pant pocket. Gregor gave a slight chuckle at the girl's blatant words. She was calling someone and turned to face him. He was aware of her size, the top of her head nearly tickling his chin, not to mention how frail she seemed compared to him.

"I'm sorry about that Gregor." She chuckled. "But I was desperate for a place to stay and your place came at a decent price. And Alice has a wonderful way of seducing people, she didn't think twice before offering to help me. She's really nice and an amazing bro!" She gave an apologetic smile and Gregor sighed. He was starting to pity her now.

She put her phone away, no one probably answered her, and gave a heavy sigh. That's when Gregor decided there was only one thing left to do.

"I'll give you the room if you have an interview with me and be truthful." He offered. This seem to brighten the young woman up. She nodded vigorously and sat on the couch, limbs vibrating in excitement.

Gregor sat on the coffee table and found his drink beside his thigh. He took a sip of his Root Beer, he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Barely a month had passed and he was already feeling the weariness of being an adult. How did his parents survive?

"Tell me all about you and try not to leave any details unless your really would rather me not hear them."

"I thought one 'Pro' to being room-mates with someone was learning about one another as they lived together." Charlie slouched comfortably into the couch.

"I'm really tired, just go ahead and tell me something. Maybe why you need my spare room."

"Well...I've lived in San Jose, California my whole life. It was nice, but... I'm so fed up with the shit my elders told me, and with having to respect them for no damn reason! Only that they were older and wiser than me! Complete bullshit! When it came to most of them, those gossiping old women were stuck in the same place! Alas," She sighed. "I love'm to death!

"Well I kept aspiring to get out of that little city since I was twelve and living on my own. Me and my friends, Alice among them, kept talking about how we'd be roommates and stuff in different places. Me and a couple of my friends made it, but me and my 'BFF' couldn't afford an apartment together. I didn't really get rich scholarships and what not, but luckily I found your apartment and I had Alice to help." Charlie had been looking down at her hands. How many times had she thought of talking to someone about this? The speech was very planned out... then she was surprised to hear soft snores and looked up to the sight of Gregor sleeping. His arm was prompted on his legs and his cheek was being pulled back at the force his hand gave. Charlie gasped, offended that he had fallen asleep and gave the young man a shove.

Gregor shot up with a disgruntled snore and with some very quick reflexes was eye to eye with Charlie. He hadn't mean to fall asleep, but her voice was very lulling, as if she had purposely set her voice that way. Her eyes were full of determination, devotion, and filled with desperation.

"Please, Gregor." She begged. "I need this apartment. You're my last chance... to get out my boring, small city life, to have a chance to be free! I've been so committed to getting here I can't just let it go and slip out of my fingers! Please!" She pleaded. Her hazel eyes were brimming with tears and Gregor felt a stab of pity and empathy. He understood. To be free, to be himself, to make his own choices...to be able to see _her_, without anyone telling him how bad and not good for him it was.

"You have the apartment. I understand." He tried to stifle a yawn. He was suddenly attacked and thrown back on the table by a giant hug from Charlie. She was smiling, giggling and crying a bit. She was repeatably thanking him and telling him how she would help out and be his 'Bro' forever.

He patted her back awkwardly and got up from her embrace. She went back to calling someone on her cell phone and he was deciding on whether to take a nap, or ask Charlie if she needed help with any boxes. But it turned out she was calling her friend, maybe _friends_ since there were many voices on the other end, to bring up the boxes. She was all ready with a hauling crew?

Not too long there was a knock at the door and Charlie was about to answer it, but hesitated and looked at Gregor. He gave a nod for her to open the door, now _their_ door apparently. About three guys came in with two boxes in their arms and two girls followed right behind with a garbage bag or two each. They gave a smile and hello to Gregor as they found the empty room and set their things down and retreated for more cargo.

Alice came in dramatically, bumping hips with each person even if they were guys. Once both girls caught sight of each other they tackled one another in a big hug and started to chatter in a surprisingly similar imitation of squirrels.

"Alice, apologize to Gregor." Charlie said, hands on her hips when she suddenly remembered her friend's emotional play. Alice gave a pout, her leather clad hands clasped in front of her jean shorts. Charlie looked away, arms crossed over her grey tank and black jacket. The young, beautiful girl gave a large sigh before dragging herself towards Gregor. He couldn't help but become captivated by her beauty once more. With a graceful movement she had pushed her black hair from her face and gave a playful smile. With that simple movement, her beauty vanished. In its place was but a charming young woman.

"I'm sorry that I used my charm on you, Gregor. But Charlie needed my help and I couldn't leave my sis hanging. You understand, right?" She stuffed her left hand into her back pocket and played with the hem of her leather jacket with her right.

Gregor could understand, but this didn't change the fact that this woman could change her appearance so easily. To be honest, it even scared him.

"Yeah, yeah." He could suddenly feel the day's events land on him like a boulder. "Listen, I'm going to go take a nap. There's pizza on the table and food in the fridge, or if you feel like it go ahead order something. Mi Casa Es Su Casa." The young man went to his room, the one he and sisters had stayed in, leaving Charlie the one his grandmother had previously had. He didn't want to remember.

"Okie Dokie! Pleasant dreams, Gregor! We'll try and stay quiet." Charlie waved to him.

Gregor had been sleeping on the couch for the past month, but knew it would have to stop once he found a roommate, so Mrs. Cormaci had given him her old mattress. He reminded himself that he'd have to buy a bed later on and some other essential necessities. He listened to the sounds of New York: the sirens of the police and ambulances, the sounds of people walking, people chattering, some kids squealing and laughing. It still felt so nice to be home, and the city sounds were like an old lullaby to him. Falling asleep was easy, the hard part would be waking up. Maybe he'd just sleep the day away.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Ah! Hello there! Yes, second chapter up!_

_In accordance to the __**Random Reader**__, I must thank you for my first review, I loved it! Yes, I did not call Mrs. Cormaci by her name, but I will soon, the next chapter will have her name, I'm trying to make perhaps a bit dramatic or something like that. Ya'know? Give it a bit of pizazz?...Errrr...And yes, I should get a Beta Reader, and I do now! She is awesome and I love her! She spent hours fixing this chapter, so to everyone who likes this chapter, and who reviews, should give a little thanks to I Am Pandora, she's so wonderful!_

_Thank you for your review!_

_I suppose I should tell you all about my characters, just a bit for now._

_Alice is sorta based off my good friend, I Am Pandora,my Beta reader-, but I gave Alice charm-speaking; yes, like in Percy Jackson; The Heroes Of Olympus. If Ragers are a rare thing why can't Charm speaking be rare? Alice only knows she's a great persuader and it has been in her family for generations. It also weakens as she gets older, at forty she'd have to focus hard to use it and or would be barely able to do it. But she is truly kind-hearted and fun._

_Charlie is based off me in some ways, like my frailness and a lot of her incoming flaws, but I gave her a bit more if confidence and less of my appearance. _

_Also noticed that some words go amiss, that's all stupid Google Documents fault. I will try to fix that, but I might miss some._

_That's all for my rambling for now; also sorry for this chapter being a bit short._

_See ya next chapter!_

_2-15-12_


	3. Our Alice

_**2 Weeks later**_

Gregor gave a loud, long yawn, sat up, stretched his back, and raised his arms toward the ceiling. He slapped the screaming alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. It was seven in the morning and school would start in more than an hour; he had about thirty minutes to wash up and change then go catch a bus.

He dragged himself from the warmth of his bed, with great difficulty, and towards the bathroom; turning all the lights on as he went. After splashing his face with cold water, and checking that his morning 'shadow' wasn't noticeable along with washing his pits up, Gregor grabbed a white tank, a beige flannel over jacket and a pair of jeans.

As he looked over himself in the bathroom mirror the young man could see the fading scars on his arms and the tips of the four, deep scars along his chest. Over the last seven years he had put ointment on his scars and they were slowly fading, but he could still barely make them out on his legs and arms. But the four, long gashes on his breast would never fade as the others might; he didn't mind anymore now.

He grabbed his backpack, heavy with a binder, his text books and some notebooks, before heading to the kitchen. He drank a cup of orange juice and checked the time: 7:40. That was when he realized Charlie wasn't up.

Over the past two weeks Gregor had gotten to know the young woman better. She was, to put it lightly, eccentric. Not in so much as an active way, she was quite lazy, but in an imaginative and weird way. She was either doodling with multiple art supplies on the coffee table, on the floor or in her room, playing video games, or talking to him about odd subjects and/or showing him her multiple blog sites.

He also got to meet more of her friends as well. There was Jake, a large, buff man with a bald head; Vince, a blond, sassy man; and Kanya, a girl who had dyed her hair twice already from Black to Purple since he met her who laughed so much he was surprised she didn't have laugh lines. Alice came over as well, always setting Gregor's nerves on high with the multiple times she seemed to turn on and off her strange ability and giving him flirty looks that always made her crack up; he minded this quite a bit now. They all seemed like a weird group to Gregor, but he wouldn't mind hanging out with these people at college.

He knocked three times on Charlie's door as she had instructed him do if she wasn't up on such a day. The door opened and Charlie stood at the door frame, sleepy but awake. She was dressed in jeans, a grey shirt with the _Kellogg's_ rooster on it and her hair was strangely resembling a puffle.

"Are you taking the bus?" He asked.

"No, Alice should be coming by and picking me up." Charlie yawned loudly. She rubbed her eyes and gave herself two soft slaps on each cheek.

"Did you wake before me?" Gregor moved out of the way so she could go to the kitchen.

"Yeah, just at six-thirty. I couldn't fall asleep for awhile and I wake up early when I go to bed late and then I can't fall back asleep." She explained quickly, and re-used Gregor's cup for her own Orange Juice; Gregor liked the fact that she didn't mind germs and even reused things like cups and plates with him. It made washing dishes not a big deal.

"You ready for the first day of college?" The young man leaned against the kitchen counter.

Charlie gave a series of unintelligible sounds and chugged her juice down. After dropping her cup into the sink, she went into the living room and sank into the couch with a loud grunt. Gregor gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"You don't seem excited." He joined her on the couch; placing his backpack on the floor beside her own, which looked a little bigger.

"I'm just not a morning person." She sighed and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. She turned the television on and flipped to PBS, which was showing Sesame street.

"Really? This still comes on?" Gregor relaxed next to her. It didn't shock him that she'd watch Sesame Street, he remembered hiding the fact that he liked to watch Barney with Boots, but it had been quite awhile since then and he had thought most of those shows would be canceled by now.

"Yup, every morning. You missed Thomas And Friends, and Arthur finished earlier..." Charlie then seemed to blank out, but then she looked up to Gregor beside her.

"The bus should be coming in about ten minutes."

Gregor took out his cellphone and checked the time."How did-?"

"I memorized the bus schedules, just in case Alice couldn't pick me up. I use to take the bus all the time in San-jo." She showed him the back of the pouch that was connected to her lanyard around her neck. In it was a yearly bus pass for what Gregor guessed her old residence. Gregor nodded and pulled out his wallet and showed his yearly bus pass he had bought from this apartment complex.

"Catch ya' later." Gregor got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Charlie smiled and gave a wave as he left the apartment to catch the bus.

* * *

><p>Charlie Garcia lounged into the couch, enjoying the Super Grover part of Sesame Street. She felt like falling back asleep, but she knew that would end up with her being even more drowsy. She settled on rising the volume and giving out loud yawns.<p>

Last night was so troubling: she didn't fall asleep until about one in the morning and then ended up waking up at six and couldn't fall back asleep. She was tossing and turning last night, excited and worried for her first day of the next four years of her life.

She couldn't believe she was here, in New York, in an apartment and away from her insane family. It felt good, a little sad, but good.

She felt her phone vibrate as she got a text and pulled it out of her front pocket. It was Alice declaring that she was outside, meaning it was time for her to wake thoroughly. Charlie grabbed her bag and turned the television off as she exited the apartment.

"Hey, Al." The brunette greeted the black Honda CR-Z. Alice gave a smile and reached an arm over to hug her friend. Charlie spotted a large cup of coffee, that was probably why Alice was even awake, she wasn't a morning person either.

"Mornin' Charles! How was your night?" She started the engine with a roar. The one thing Alice loved more than her own life was her car, it was a lovely car, stylish, shiny, great miles per hour and a gift from a man who had a thing for her mom. Nothing would take this car from her. Charlie gave a loud groan as she put her seat-belt on. "Horrid, I was antsy all night! I fuckin' hate time." She slouched in her seat, feet propped on the dashboard. Alice smacked her legs down without mercy and continued until Charlie apologized. Those leather gloves brought on damage.

"Yeah, yeah, your precious baby." The shaggy haired girl stuck her tongue out. Alice rolled her eyes, sipping at her coffee. She turned into the drive-thru of the nearby McDonald's after a couple of minutes.

"Hey! Lazy asses in the back of Ciel! Get up!" Did Charlie forget to mention that Alice named her car, Ciel? Alice turned her body around to address the sleeping trio in the back seat. Vince who was hugging the back of Jake, who smacked the blond away while grumbling and Kanya who was leaning against the car door.

"We's a' school?" Vince slurped up excess saliva.

"No, we're at a Mr. Donald's drive-through. Hand over three bucks and call out your orders." Alice demanded and held out the palm of her glove. The three in the back complied and mumbled their food. Alice looked at Charlie who was hugging her torso with a distressed face.

"You don't want anything, right?" Oh, she knew her too well.

"God, no. I have no appetite in the morning and if I did I would be giving my body a reason to ache and other tormenting bodily things... But an orange juice would be nice." Charlie handed over two dollars.

With their food in separate bags and everyone's drowsiness evaporating, Alice continued the rest of the drive. She turned up the radio's volume. The metal music now pouring from the speakers. No one minded though, the band was good and had awesome guitarists and an add on was that they sung about believing in yourself, never giving in, and all that sappy stuff. But it was Alice's singing that made everyone cringe. Being purposely off-key to wake up whatever drowsiness was left was an amazing strategy.

When everyone was wide awake, and Alice sang along in a non-ear-bleeding fashion, the school came into sight.

"There's a parking space." Jake pointed out. They were driving in a circle, looking for a place to park.

"No way. Ciel is way to good to be placed next to that van." Alice said. She would never allow 'Ciel' to park just anywhere, it had to be a good space, where it couldn't get scratched, damaged, and stand to look beautiful.

After five minutes of pointing at spaces and being rejected, Charlie snapped.

"Oh my god, please Al, I'm getting motion sick from all these circles." The young woman sighed, and proceeded to sing a line from a song playing on the radio, which was rather lucky and fit the situation well for her.

"_Never give in, Never back down, Never give in._"

" Alright we get it! Just park under that tree! Next to the tiny Prius that makes this car look like the Queen Of England."

Alice pouted, but sighed and gave in. "Fine."

Maybe it was because Alice was raised in an orphanage with her mother, who had to take care of the papers and other business related stuff, while she had to take care of the children, that she only expressed her childish side to her friends. This always made Charlie feel like the grownup even though Alice could get motherly at any moment. This was probably why Charlie stuck up to her childish antics. Anything to boost her ego, right now.

Everyone gave a cheer for finally changing the ever stubborn Alice's mind. And Alice promptly shut them up by jerking to a stop and making them hit the back of their seats with painful sounding thumps.

"Alright guys, we'll meet here after school, and I'll only wait ten minutes before going off, okay?" Of course this was her way of making everyone come on time and make sure they were okay. Giving them a curfew, here was her motherly side. Alice opened the trunk and took out her gym bag. "I have my dancing class first, see ya guys." Alice went off towards the dance studio. Vince and Jake went off to the same science class, and Kanya walked off towards the art department. This left Charlie to go to her own first class, math-the one thing she was pretty bad at.

It wasn't that she didn't understand, it was that she usually did the formula's wrong and forgot little things like that one thing could be divided into something smaller. It was just so easy to mess up without noticing.

Charlie was more into arts than General Ed-except literature, that was all good. With art you couldn't mess up so easily. You could see the mistake 'pop-out' at you and everyone noticed as well. And art was much easier and fun. Charlie always felt good drawing, she could just blank out and get into it. She really loved the arts.

A lot like how Alice loved to write down all those strange thoughts in her head. Yeah, that was something worth comparing too. Especially since she only took Dance as a second major to stay fit. Damn that girl needs to stop working on her body, it was good enough already. Charlie smiled to herself as she walked on; she needed to stop being such a pervert.

[Line Breaker]

Gregor's first bus was just two blocks down and was relatively nice ride to his second one just seven more blocks down. Then he'd jump off and get on the next bus which was the last.

He would put on his ear-phones and play his music at a nice volume so he could hear the outside world-though this was sort of unneeded since he had enhanced abilities. Abilities that were so enhanced he could kill with ease, meaning many others-one sarcastic _other_ in particular, called him a 'Born Killer.'

Once at school he stared at the campus map and turned it around a couple of times until he knew where he was. The campus of the State University of New York State College was quite big. It was something Gregor needed to get use to since the schools in Virginia were much different: for one, Virginia had much more plant life as opposed to the simple trees, grass and many bird craps on the floor. New York was beautiful, but only when it wasn't rainy season, which was coming up soon.

As Gregor made it to his first class, he was met with a familiar face. She had fair skin that homeland New Yorkers had; pale, brunette hair and a pleasant body. She was staring at her cell-phone, quirking her pink lips, when she looked up to him with brown eyes; Gregor smiled and she grinned back. In the next moment she was in his arms talking so rapidly, he just got the vague idea that she spoke about how happy she was to see him.

"Okay,Okay Angelina. I've missed you too. I would like to breathe again." Gregor laughed. Angelina giggled and slapped a playful hand across his chest.

"I'm so glad you picked this college. Luck must really be on our side! We have to catch up soon!" The childhood friend continued to babble.

"'We'?" Gregor could only guess who this other person who completed 'we' was.

"Larry, of course, silly! He's here as well! We never split after you left; he has a different class first, but maybe we'll all have a class together!" Angelina's eyes brightened. Gregor had missed her bright eyes and otherwise girly nature.

"Yeah, or at least meet up sometime. I have to head to class, what do you have first?"

After a quick glance to the paper under her cell-phone she held by two fingers, Angelina replied: "One of my multiple art classes. I have to go! Gotta trek to it! What's your cell?" She woke her phone from its sleep and readied her contact list. Gregor relayed his number and then his old friend was gone.

Starting off once more he made his way to his first class. The room was big and college-like, to be childish about the description. It was like what Gregor saw in movies about college life and now that he realized it, life _was_ currently like a movie. It made the young man smile proudly as he took a seat in the multiple rows, just a few away from the professor's desk.

He looked around at the other people in the room, either on their laptops, cell-phones or discussing things with their friends. Gregor took out a notebook, an eraser, mechanical-pencil, and a couple of color pens and highlighters. It would be another fifteen or so minutes when the class would start, so he decided on doodling some on his page; he wasn't the best at drawing, but it was a nice time killer.

Someone opened the door slightly, peeking into the room, this caught Gregor's interest since they were panting slightly and once he looked up he smiled.

There stood Charlie, looking small and pale as ever; did San Jose ever see sun? Or was it just Charlie being a hermit like she did sometimes at their home. As soon as she saw him, flexing his fingers in a wave, she took a seat beside him.

"Oh, this is sweet!" She said ecstatically.

"'Sweet'? Who says that anymore?" Gregor mused. Charlie said many old catchphrases. The young woman just laughed, unfazed by his remark.

"Not many, but I like it. Anyways!" She took out her own notebook, mechanical pencil,and colorful arsenal of pens and highlighters. Her desk was quite organized, unlike her own bedroom, and it just made Gregor chuckle.

"Its awesome we have our first class together! Alice can you give you a ride with us in the morning if you want. She has a beautiful car." Charlie continued, opening her notebook to a blank page.

"Maybe." Gregor nodded as he went back to his doodles. A ride would be nice, carpooling was Eco-friendly and it would prevent Gregor's 'Killer Side' from happening by accident; it almost did weeks ago as he went to get his books, luckily the big guy apologized greatly for shoving Gregor with his shoulder once the young man glared... But it would be better to use these accidents to practice his control and get used to his home once again.

"Oh, cool doodles, bro!" Charlie leaned next to Gregor to get a better look. She was quite interested in it, admiring the cuteness of the sketches.

"Thanks. That's suppose to be my younger sister on the Dinosaur."

"...I thought it was some sort of monster...Like Godzilla."

"...Same thing, really." Gregor took a glance at his cell-phone's clock. Just another five minutes. It was nice to relax before class, and just talk with friends; he'd have to try and socialize with his other classmates as well.

Charlie reached in her bag and brought out another notebook. It had a dark-green, hard-cover that was doodled all around and decorated with stickers; it was thick with papers. When she opened it, millions of drawings were all over the first page.

Gregor was in awe and slightly envious. Charlie was a good artist, her style was mixed with cartoonish designs and realistic ones.

Charlie took pride in Gregor's expression, but caught herself being too egotistical. She didn't like it, she hated people who bragged, but it was so easily done with a simple glance at her doodle book; stop it Charlie, you're being a jackass.

"These are awesome. I like the anime-like ones." Gregor flipped through the book. It was mixed with doodles, sketches and full-blown colored pictures of color pencils, water color or chalk like color. So this was Charlie's special talent.

"Thanks! Its really means a lot to be complimented! Thus is what years of drawing accumulates. Took me since I was eight, when I got into it to obtain decent art skills like such. But there are still many others who have better skills than me." She tried to stay honest. It was true, she was envious of other artists, most were her friends, but it was something she liked: being friends with many other great artists.

"No problem. You take requests?"

"...I tend to procrastinate those, but I can try!"

The bell and more people flooded the room and took seats all around. Charlie put her doodle book off to the side and seemed to get professional; crossing her legs and sliding on glasses from a case she had brought out earlier. Gregor did the same, keeping his keen, overly-superb concentration on the professor who was at his desk by now.

Little did Gregor know, nor would of thought of since he was twelve, was that he would get a letter from an old friend soon and that his trouble was about to begin.

**AU:**_ Mmmm,this chapter is nice. I Am Pandora did wonderful being my Beta once again; she said I did a lot better then the last two chapters :D She said I was probably too excited to write decently...Its the truth XD But I've been doing better! Had to keep calm and take my time._

_This chapter I hope would leave a bit of cliffy at the end, but I also didn't want people to get too bored. A good story here must at least have a big ref to the books and some irony/hint of Gregor going back by 3 chapters, I would think so anyways. But Im tired from school, so my opinion is tired._

_Next chapter will a couple more time skips, but no worries! After this, and maybe me next story, I'll put up a big 'ol drabble fic of the in between-ness of the time skips, full of misadventures of Gregor and his friends...That may be the title XD_

_If any words are missing, its Word's problem because it messes up when I save the Google Doc._

_Til next time, Adieu_

_3-6-12_


	4. Our Mad Hatter has a vision

_**AN:** Ah, hello everyone! Its been a few weeks, but I've been very busy and kept getting a writer's block. But here it is! Chapter 4! Next chapter will be more full of action, promise ;p_

_Thanks to Grey Psyche for Beta Reading! She is such a good writer and at fixing mistakes and making things clearer!_

* * *

><p>Gregor gave a hearty yawn as he stretched, his arms reaching for the ceiling. He slouched lazily in his computer chair from the sudden relief and quirked his lips. He was currently working on his science assignment due in four days and he was about done with it; this was his last assignment he'd work on today. Just about every class had written assignments due and Gregor did not want to do them over the weekend- which was a day away.<p>

So he got to work before it could become Friday, just a day after the assignments were announced. He had been in his room for the past day and a half, pouring himself over his text books and papers. He really wished he had a laptop, or a home computer with a printer right now.

The young man massaged his writing wrist, which switched between left and right, cracking the sore bones and his knuckles. Now was a good time for a lunch break and maybe visit Mrs. Cormaci. He stood up from his seat and cracked his back and neck as well. He didn't want the stiffness to settle into his bones.

He exited his room, welcoming the brightness of the main room and giggles of his roommate and her friends. Such a difference from his gloomy room full of weariness. Charlie was on the floor, legs under the coffee table, hands ready at a paper with a lead pencil in hand and a Dr. Pepper near said hand. Alice sat across from her best friend, legs crossed with a large textbook on her lap and earphones exploding loud music as she highlighted sentences with a bright blue color. Jake sat beside Charlie, a laptop in front of him and an Arizona Tea can nearby.

"Hey, Greg!" Alice sent him a grin as she pulled an earphone from her right ear, screams and growls evident from the earpiece. Gregor gave a smile back and a simple wave; Alice didn't seem to be in a flirty or playful mood since she didn't bat her eyes at him or sent his hormones spinning.

"You finish your papers?" Charlie took a swig at her .

"Yeah. Just gonna go to for a snack to eat." Gregor grabbed his keys from the top of the television set and slid on his sneakers from the pile of other shoes beside the door.

Gregor knew whose shoes were whose: Charlie wore either running sneakers or short boots, Alice always wore hard combat boots and Jake wore giant Nikes that always made Gregor wonder what size they were.

"Have fun! Give her my love!" Charlie waved her free hand. The young woman had met the elder woman a while ago when she first moved in. was also a daily visitor to the apartment since she lived just across from them and always had extra things to give.

Charlie was shy and humble around the woman at first, always thanking her for the food and extra furniture and declined some of the offers. But after a couple of more visits, and a lot more food that made Charles gain four pounds, was like a house mother for her. Alice, Kanaya and Jake-Vince were usually too busy to come over and always seemed to missed the woman- also got to know the wise elder.

Alice took a liking to her fortune telling and usually borrowed them to play with; Vince loved her fashionista side, one another talking about colors and what not; and Jake loved when she talked about her war valiant husband and hanging out with Andy.

They were like a family now; it brought a sense of calmness to Gregor.

"I will." He exited the apartment and knocked on the door in front of him.

The door opened and stood there in a matching green outfit of a blouse, over vest and soft pants. She smiled from above her glasses.

"I was just about to make lunch for you kids-" She moved to the side and let him in. "You can help me."

Gregor entered and was surprised to find the house quiet; no loud music playing, no television on high, no loud voices laughing and teasing one another.

"Where are the three?"

"Oh, they went out to meet up with some friends for lunch. Isn't it lovely, hardly any noise?" gave a soft sigh. She lead Gregor to the kitchen and told him to get whatever he and what he thought the others wanted in their sandwiches as she got to work on some Macaroni salad. The young man got out turkey, shredded cheese, lettuce, mayonnaise, and some tomatoes.

Gregor got to work on chopping the tomatoes into slices, cutting them practically perfect.

"So Gregor, how is life overall? Enjoying being home?" started the conversation.

"Home is where your family is, Virginia." Gregor gave a soft chuckle. Even though he and the others were getting close, he couldn't quite call them 'family'.

"Where the ones you love are-" His elder returned the small chuckle with her own sweet giggle.

"Yeah-" Gregor nodded; he finished with the tomatoes and grabbed for the bread on the counter.

"But your loved ones are separated, over and under."

He stopped, his fingertips over the plastic covering the bread. Sudden memories flashed before his eyes and his free hand crept over his chest, right where his four scars lay. He had been so caught up in life, tests, studying, doing assignments that he nearly forgot one of the main reasons why he came back.

"Yeah..." he looked down to his feet. His family was torn in two.

"Have you forgotten? Oh, Gregor, you got caught up didn't you?" gave him one of her 'Don't' Worry' smiles; she would have put a hand on his shoulder, but her hands were currently messy.

"Life just got in the way... I always knew there was something else in the back of my head...but...everything is happening so fast." he said in melancholy. Gregor grabbed the bread and got to work putting the sandwiches together. Charlie liked just mayo, turkey and cheese; Jake liked everything and Alice loved plenty of lettuce and honey mustard without tomatoes.

"Perhaps you should finish what's on your plate for now and think of Underland later-"

"Yeah. I have to finish up one more assignment, then I'll start to think more on the subject." Gregor finished two of the four sandwiches. "But I do want to go back soon. I miss everyone, especially Luxa." He reminisced the multiple of adventures he had; Luxa's face when he angered her, Ripred's sarcastic voice, Mareth's hugs, Hazard's optimistic smile and Vikus's welcoming face.

'I told her I wouldn't forget her, didn't I?'

"Let's finish up lunch, you can then finish your assignment and think perhaps later on your situation." wisely suggested. That sounded good.

Gregor gave a nod and finished up on his sandwiches, then helped with the potato salad . After putting some saran-wrap around the top of a bowl for the potato salad and around the sandwiches before grabbing a closed bag of Lays, they made their way across the hall to Gregor's apartment.

That night, Gregor lay in his bed with his arms behind his head. He was lost in his thoughts for the past hour or two; he went to bed after his paper was completed.

Maybe he could go see Luxa this weekend. No. He had to go pick up some groceries, packages from his mom and grab some books from the library; if he had his truck this whole thing would be a lot easier, but sadly he left it for his father to use since they only had two cars.

One car was his mother's, the reason being that it was a blue Prius, and if this didn't scream gay then the Betty Boop car seats, belt warmers and stuffed animals in the back mirror did. The truck was a Toyota, big and red; the paint was hardly noticeable though, since it was usually chalked with dry dirt and dust. It was a man's car that Gregor sadly had to leave behind.

The young man groaned to himself and pressed his palms to his eyes; what would he do to see Luxa? Give up the new normality and calmness of his life? That was something he had come to like now a days.

Suddenly there was a squeak and a scutter on his carpeted floor. Gregor ignored it at first and thought on of his plans for the next month in hopes of free time. Soon the squeaking was constant and the scuttling started to sound like scratches and knocks. This was oddly familiar to Gregor and suddenly he was listening intently to these noises.

Finally he made sense of these noises and sat up in bed, searching the floor for the culprit of the cryptic code:

'Message To Overlander."

Once Gregor put on his lamp he found a mouse under the bed stand said lamp was placed on. He bent over and saw the mouse cower, ready to run if the human were to attack. Obviously Gregor couldn't just teach over and take said message-a paper on the mouse's back- without the creature scurrying off, so he turned the gears in his head and tried to remember the secret message code the mice had used. Memories filled him of when Lizzie, Hazard, Ripred and the Code Breaking team had solved how this code worked and he tried to remember how it worked; scratch, tap? Or was a full out knock? He and Lizzie still used this way as means of secret messaging, but the last time they used it was a month before he had left and now he had even more knowledge in his head from college work.

'I Overlander.' Gregor was able to relay back. This was enough for the mouse as it used its front paws to pull off the string that was wrapped around the paper on its back and nudged it forward. Gregor smiled, took the paper and messaged out a thank you and tradition saying between underland creatures: 'Run Like The River.' And off was the mouse.

The young man held his breath as he held the particularly small paper in his palm...He needed a magnifying glass. Putting the paper on his bed stand, he went on a search for a magnifier, which he did not find seeing how it was very uncommon for a college student to have a magnifying glass, or very dumb of Gregor for not having one. Finally the young man grabbed a glass cup, a gift from that came in a set of five, and used it as the tool he needed since it's glass was as good as Octave lens.

The words were not words, but dots and dashes which was how the underlanders translated the Code Of Claw. It took only a few seconds for Gregor's brain to translate the message.

_'To Gregor The Overlander, Ex-Warrior of Regalia and all Underland-'_ Was this from Luxa?

'Don't get cocky that you're in college now and older-' Nope, nope, this was from the only being who was tough and bold enough-even more than Gregor- to insult someone so casually.

_'Don't you worry your pretty little head, neither of us are coming to underland so soon [this is sarcasm btw]-'_ When the hell did he learn abbreviations people used online?

_'But don't come if you're not ready to handle it in your life [that is not sarcasm]. But that does not mean no one misses you, not me in particularly, but you know who mostly._

_Be well, The Peacemaker'_

Gregor smiled at the sudden feeling of nostalgia, he really did miss Ripred, his sarcasm and advice, even if it annoyed Gregor; it was sorta like a father giving his rambunctious son advice about life, the son not listening and then the son figuring out later that the advice was correct.

After folding the little parcel and placing it in his wallet, Gregor found sleep coming at last; the note must have made his worries subside. Curling up under his covers the young man dreamt of his other home, of the world below, of his friends with pale skin and the ever strong-willed princess, Luxa.

Meanwhile, in the room beside Gregor's there lay Charlie side by side, both falling victim to sleep once more. They had woken up a couple of minutes ago-right before the mouse had started to squeak in Gregor's room- both girls had had the same dream, or as Alice had rather frighteningly called it, a vision.

"Think Gregor killed that mouse? Poor, disgusting, germ infested vermin." Charlie lay on her side, staring ahead to her television and drawer.

"...You can't use a local restroom, near any sort of bug or animal, but you can use someone else's cup and share almost everything between that and a lollipop while pitying what you hate...seriously Charles?" Alice shifted onto her stomach and prodded Charlie's back. She was spending the night because she had lost her apartment key and her roommate had left the city for-..

"You licked that one chick's fingers of chip dust, don't start with me." Charlie said rather drowsily; she and Alice tended to get in verbal fights of embarrassing traits and moments whenever they found time, it was quite fun for the both of them.

"Stop it, we have other matters to attend-" Alice's fingers dug into Charlie's side, trying to catch her attention. It, of course, worked.

"Ai!" The other girl squealed as quietly she could. "There's nothing to attend! We had a weird ass dream, the end."

"The _same_ dream, bro!" She whispered. "Come on, Charlie, believe!"

"We're in the same bed, which I protested against-"

"Why would you protest?" Alice sighed for the hundredth time that night. "What goes on in this bed, or better yet your mind before you fall asleep?" Alice wiggled her eyes suggestively and smirked.

Charlie felt her face burn slightly and she flipped over to better push Alice against the wall with her leg. "Its just awkward for me! Anyways, sleeping in the same bed would cause us to have the same dreams of course, our brains are near each other-" she tried to explain to her, but the other would have none of it.

"That's bullshit!" She whispered, pushing Charlie's foot away from her gut and stretching her arms to prod her stomach. "This was a vision, Charles! It's obvious that since we saw such a detailed area we _will_ visit it! You know I'm not superstitious but this is too weird, and I can tell that you're thinking the same thing! And those people! They looked like ghosts being so white! It's rather scary they were too fuzzy to see their faces clearly." Alice then turned on her back; she was slightly angry with Charlie. This had only happened once before, and a small orphan of eight had turned out murdered.

"Al, what goes on in your mind? Is it a giant fantasy world?" Charlie asked to distract her best friend, she knew what Alice was currently thinking.

"Its not too different from yours." She admitted, loosening her tense muscles and releasing her anger in a large exhale. "Anyway, when do you think the vision will come true?"

"Never, because you're thinking too much-now let me sleep." Charlie turned onto her stomach, tired of Alice's prodding.

"Come on, don't you believe in me? We could talk to Mrs. Cormaci and check the cards out."

"...I'm banning you from and taking your Tarot Cards away."

Alice's jaw dropped in disbelief. It was true that she only played with them for fun but that didn't stop her from liking them. She removed her pillow from under head and slammed it on the other female, "Fine! Take the cards away! That isn't stopping me from going to Mrs. Cormaci's place. Jeez, who made you so high and mighty?" The dark haired female returned her pillow under her head and turned to her side after she mumbled the last part.

"Alice, just go to sleep, we'll talk to Mrs. C about it tomorrow, okay?" Charley grumbled into the pillow; by now her stomach was hurting from her weight and she turned so both females were facing each other. She saw Alice's small smile of relief, though it was hardly noticeable in the dark.

"Charles, let's be party buddies, we can be Abraham Lincoln and Jack Armstrong or like the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat." She suggested to make amends.

"I guess, but I'm party master." Charlie agreed, though her face was emotionless.

Alice grinned and snuggled closer so their foreheads were touching, she began to imagine Mrs. Cormaci's explanation and prayed that nothing but good would come from the strange dream; she couldn't help but also listen to the light tappings and scratching noises that came from Gregor's room.

Alice had woken up before Charlie- it was a weekend so the brunnette would be asleep until eleven at the latest- so she took it upon herself to meet by herself, better to not bring Charlie and mess the ceremony as she was still a non-believer, even after what they went thorugh.

She silently walked out of the bedroom in her tanktop and shorts before pulling on her leather jacket by the door as it was a rather chilly morning. With a couple bare steps and a few knocks that made a bar of music, the door opened to the familiar sight of the elderly woman. Mrs. Cormaci was in her pajamas as well-a robe over her button-up shirt and soft pants- with a coffee mug in hand and her glasses hanging off her nose.

"Ah, good morning Alice- I had a feeling you might come over." She smiled and looked over her glasses frame- as if she more than 'had a feeling' of Alice's coming.

This caused the younger woman's stomach grow butterflies and smile weakly..

"I have something to say." Alice walked into the house as the older woman stopped aside to allow her in. Though the dark haired woman acted quite sophisticated and charming around others, she was a kid at heart-especially around .

"I spent the night with Charlie and-"

"Would you like some bacon and eggs, hun?" offered, already at the stove and sizzling the meat strips for her sons.

"Oh, yes, please!" Alice covered her burning stomach with her hand. "So, when we fell asleep, as I wouldn't fall asleep on the floor when there's enough space in the bed, we had a joint dream." Alice looked at the kitchen table and nibbled her lower lip. The elder set down a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of the eager child- listening closely.

"And-and it was so strange! We were in a dark place, everything was made of old bricks, old enough to be gray, and when I looked up there was no sky! There were these people around us- very bright! All white, and one of them looked at us with violet eyes. But we couldn't see too well, it was all blurry but only around the strangers. One looked like Gregor though, the messy brown hair couldn't be mistaken and being the only dark skinned person there, my instinct didn't even have to tell me it was him -" She dug into her food, taking sips of warm coffee with every mouthfull.

"Wow, that sounds oddly wonderful!" The woman sat beside Alice, her chin in one hand as her other was in her robe pocket.

"Yes, well then there were also some strange creatures, big hairy things- I think they had wings! But before things could get into action, we woke up. Charlie says it was nothing and got all sciency on me, but I know better, for this would not be my first vision." The young lady gulped down the last of her orange juice.

"What was your first vision my dear?" Her elder questioned, bring a deck of cards from out her robe pocket.

"Well..." she hesitated, and decided to tell the one she had before moving to New York, "it was a few weeks before Charles moved in with Gregor, but that was my vision. Charlie and another person- who was blurry and brownish- were in a room, I was also there with a few others. I knew it was a vision, because-" Well she couldn't just say that I've been having visions her entire life now could she

"-Well,a few weeks later I met Gregor at a cafe to charm him into giving Charley the room, which was another vision I had a few days after my first. I figured Gregor was the same brown figure in my first vision as well, so I knew it was a vision. And now I know my visions come true." Alice added the last part quickly..

nodded and hummed in agreement- as Alice was talking, the older woman had been shuffling her cards, laying a few face-down, flipping them face up and then repeating this a few more times.

"You're quite the seer." She commented after a few moments of silence, and Alice had a feeling that Mrs. Cormaci knew that she had been keeping something a secret Alice nodded and faced her last piece of bacon to divert her brief moment of shame..

"I've gone over the cards and have been told your feeling is true, this vision shall be like your others-"

"I knew it!" Alice jumped up from her seat in fright, but suddenly realized that three young men were asleep in the rooms nearby and sat down with an embarrassed look on her face.

smiled slightly. "Yes, I can not predict the date though, but know that it is soon and you should gather a small bag of belongings and carry it at all times just in case." She leaned forward and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Don't worry, dear, this is something good."

Alice nodded, relief entering her system. This was serious business and she had to be ready.. The dark-haired girl stood and grabbed her last strip of bacon, eating it in one bite. "Yes, I will take your advice and use it wisely. I'll get things ready later. Thank you ."

"Oh it is not a problem, and please, call me Bella." The older woman gave Alice an affectionate pat to the arm. She then stood up, took the empty dishes to the sink and washed them.

"Okay, thanks, Bella." Alice grinned slightly at the awkwardness of using the older woman's name when she was so used to calling her . "I'm going to head back to Gregor and Charlie's apartment, I'll see you later.." She then went to the front door and waved,but was stopped by the elder woman.

"It is not a curse, child, but a gift."

After this day Alice would have a hard time believing her. She closed the door behind her after that last word and crossed the hall before entering her friend's abode. Walking with a bit of a distracted strut, Alice passed by Charlie who had woken up a few minutes ago-looking like a zombie.

"Yo...You look stiff." The brunette rubbed her eyes for the millionth time.

"I have many reasons to be." Was all the dark-haired girl said as she plopped on the couch and turned on the television.


	5. Alice falls down the hole once more

_**September 25, Freshman Year.**_

Gregor's laughter easily blended with the other student's. He grinned happily as Angelina linked her left arm with his right and her right arm with Larry's left. They looked and acted like regular young adults in College on their way to meet a bunch of friends for lunch. It was a very relaxing and blissful moment for Gregor; this was something he had hoped for.

Peace.

Yes, college was hard with all the assignments handed to you every day, the deadlines, perhaps a side-job to keep the bills paid,family matters and the drama everything came with life, but it was all worth it. Already being on his own for three months-going on four in October- the young man had finally regain something he had lost years ago in this same place- Tranquil organization.

Larry and Angelina happily joked and chatted as he let his thoughts wander slightly. They were meeting Charlie,Alice and Kanya for lunch over at the Subways near the park. Central Park. The temptation was huge,so very huge, just to wander off for a moment while the others converse would be easy. He'd quickly move the rock where the entrance was and jump on in...And risk the sunlight revealing him to the others around the park. No,it was stupid.

He had been fighting off the urge to jump into the the dryer back at the apartment complex, and he was lucky that the day-just a week after he received the letter from Ripred- he went to do laundry revealed to him the dryer was taped up. People were losing their clothes apparently in said dryer and no one knew why-not even the electrician.

"Gregor?"

The young man was pulled out of his thoughts when Angelina called his name-apparently asking a question. Using his Rager reflexes Gregor smiled naturally and nodded.

"Your such a bad liar,Greg!" The blonde punched him in the shoulder.

"Nu uh!" Gregor cried as if hurt by her words. It was a shocker though to find Angelina was able to see through his Rager skills; it first happened a few days before when she saw him drop a plate,but quickly he caught it and she stared at him in awe. She had said it looked like was practically red and he was moving like multiple pictures echoing.

" I asked if you thought my my shirt looks skimpy." She then pinched his nose.

"Aah!" Gregor scrunched up his face in pain. "But it is!" He teased her. This earned his face to be thrown and released by a now playfully offended Angelina. She scoffed and shook her head as if she were amazed.

They spotted Charlie,Alice and Kanya in front if Subways and entered with them.

"Oh god, it always smells good in here!" Charlie moaned,feeling her mouth water with hunger. She walked first in line and practically shoved her face on the glass separating her from the condiments.

"I want oven-roasted chicken breast,toasted with bacon and mixed cheese!" She pointed at each as if she were a child in a candy shop.

Alice took out her earphones, the guitar solo that was playing blaring out of each bud, she looked over the food and hip-bumped Charlie out if the way.

"Can I get two footlongs, white bread, tuna, lettuce, honey mustard, and red onions?"

"Hey!" Charlie's protest died off as Alice gave her commands, her face quickly distorted into a cute frown. "Ew!" She laughed, trying to push Alice away.

Kanya sat at one of the tables, looking down at her cell-phone as she giggled. Gregor sat beside her to wait the line out.

"How's your designing class going?" He questioned; it was very well known to the students who knew her that Kanya was majoring in design and fashion. She always wore stylish outfits that almost everyone would wear a day or two after they saw she was. She knew what was hip and not, and even had the nerve to tell it to someone's face. Such as four weeks ago when Gregor came to school with faint stubble around his chin and cheeks, Kanya had scrutinized him top from bottom,walked up to him, put a hand on one hip and grimaced; "Dude, no, that stache is a no, get your ass in the bathroom and shave that off when you get home. Or, if you can, get a knife and do it like the military men do in the public one."

That was Kanya for you.

"Doing good bro, actually gave the teacher some tips to which he told me I was not allowed to talk to him during lunch. I think I scare his low designer intelligence." She replied quite smugly, crossing one leg over the other and holding her head up high.

Gregor gave an awkward, sort of sympathetic smile and chuckle; this woman was a bit too much. Actually, all of Charlie's friends were too much; they had some quirk and weird thing that made them stand out.

From Kanya's loud attitude, Jake's practical OCDness, Charlie's eccentrics, Vince's sassiness and to Alice's charming-childishness, the group was by far one of the weirdest he'd met. But he supposed having it any other way would just not be the same. He had come to smile genuinely upon these people, share most of his thoughts with them and let himself be vulnerable with them; this was his new family. The one between Virginia and Underland.

"Gregor,smell this-" Charlie approached him.

"Get your fucken hand away from me!"

"Gregor! SMEEEELLLL THIIIISSS!"

"Charlie,no-!" Gregor backed up even more from the girl's hand.

"Gregs, just smell it." Alice sat down at the table.

"You smell it!" Gregor looked frantically at her.

"Alice already did!" Charlie whined and pushed her hand forward.

"Oh...Ew-!" Larry moved his nose over Charlie's slim hand and took a whiff.

"No, Larry, no." Gregor grimaced.

"Gregor its not that bad-."

"Larry you would smell anything on a lady."

"Ohhhh, Angelina got yooou!" The rest of the group ganged up.

"Sh-Sh-shut up!" Larry turned red from the tips of his ears down to his neck.

"Kany-" Charlie then turned to her next victim.

"I will kick you in the ovaries if you come near me."

"Ang-" the brunette turned to another.

"Ask me and I will leave."

"Just-"

" Oh my god, ew, is this a mixture of the mustard and onion seasoning?" Gregor got an accidental smell and blanched.

"Wait, they have onion seasoning here?" Kanya looked surprised now.

"No, Gregor, I mixed ketchup and mustard, of course it is! Its not spit. And yes Kan, they do."

"Why did they allow you to do that?"

"Gregor, stop bitching and start sniffing her hand." Alice took Charlie's wrist and shoved it back towards the dark haired man.

"Alice, no-! Get away! I've milked a cow, but I am NOT sniffing that hand!"

My hands burned with a harsh itching feeling and my heart rate was going through my chest. Hands stuffed in my pocket and shoulders hunched over slightly, I probably looked like a crack-addict who hadn't had any in days and I kinda felt like it. My eyes darted to the same tree for about the hundredth time within the same twenty minutes within the four hours I was sitting.

After Charlie had stupidly got us kicked out of Subways with the hand incident and our horse playing, we went to the park-with our sandwiches,thanks to Alice's charming. Sometimes its not so troubling having someone with so much persuasive power,but still...How can that woman poses such an ability as strong as manipulation? I've come to respect her as a good friend and find myself teasing her as I would my little sisters,but my nerves always are set high when she bats her lashes me and smiles that pretty smile.

Giving a quick glance to the dark haired girl, I found myself smiling-if small and shaky- and herself catching my eyes. For a quick moment her eyes shone, and the world stopped. A shiver made it's cold way down my spine; my neck breaking out in a cold sweat and goosebumps. But our eyes were locked. And a sense of abodement made both our faces fall.

Then things returned to normal,as if nothing had ever happened, and Alice was slapping Jake's away from her still full can of Squirt. Shaking the feeling off,I blinked a few times and cracked the knots in my neck. That was weird. Seriously not normal. I never thought Alice could so afraid or noticed that she had deep,black rings around her eyes.

For the next few minutes,I tried to get into the conversations,but my eyes kept drifting to that one spot. Where the odd shaped rock was. Where,if I were to rolled said rock away with my hands in the correct position,I could find a whole new world under it...Where I would hear HER...I could just lose it now and run into the underland...But I'm not stupid.

"Gregor, we're heading back. Its getting late, and Larry promised me ice-cream and to rent a movie for tonight." Angelina grabbed Larry's hand in her own as they stood up. I felt a pang in my chest at the sight of their intertwined fingers. I was not jealous,nor against their relationship, But it hurt to know I could be doing the same thing, even if not in the sun,in front of everyone. At least we'd be together. Oh,ouch...Stop it Gregor,you sound like a lovesick puppy. I was never this bad back in Virginia.

"Right,I'll see ya guys later!" I fist pumped Larry and wiggled fingers with Angelina. Once they were gone,everyone else started to depart over time. Kanya was next who wanted to go home to catch the premiere of her series new season and then Alice who said she was sick of us-playfully of course- and ruffled mine and Charlie's hair.

I sat side by side with the brunette on the bench. We were leaning against each other's shoulders lazily, watching people pass by, and the street lights go on. The night was getting colder with each day,signaling Autumn was hitting hard soon. We had both slid on our sweaters,Charlie pulling her red hood up-thick brunette locks sticking out of it- and both our hands between our legs for warmth. I had missed these cold days in New York,it was so beautiful and peaceful in its own way-mind the sirens and yelling. Christmas was nearing and I felt like a child all over again; New York was my home.

"Its really nice here...I feel so free." Charlie said in a soft whisper,sounding like she was falling asleep. Her head tilted against my shoulder and I smiled.

"Don't you miss California?"

"...Sure...But its a lot like New York too,so I don't feel it so hard...And then I hardly miss my family."

"Thats a bit harsh,Charles." I missed my parents and sisters. They were my everything, and I oddly even missed our dog,who use to pee in my shoes. Lizzie's soft grin when she beat me at the newspaper's crossword; Boot's constant giggles and odd ways; my mom's soft hands caressing my hair; and my old man's small little fun facts and skinny features trying to pin me down. How could anyone miss their family.

"Ah, you're right. Well...I miss my mom mostly,she's a big sweetheart and working hard at being the best day care teacher...But I could care less for my cousins,grandparents,and multiple aunts and uncles. All they did was gossip, and fought...I love them...But I don't care if my aunt is suspected of stealing my grandmother's and other aunt's things. Or if my cousin is 'whoring around' and pregnant again." she lazily murmured, her voice slurring slightly which I noticed happened when she was tired. The lights around us lit up and Grand Central Park was lit up in a soft glow of the little sun that was out and street lamps. The cold air made the white orbs of the lamps glow eerily and I had the sudden urge for hot chocolate and gloves in my hands.

"I can't say I understand,but I can try to sympathize-" I leaned my head softly on hers.

"Don't-" she interrupted. "It'll just make you depressed"

"Then I'll just lend you my ears..." My eyes spotted the Ice Rink. "It's gonna be snowing soon...I remember going sledding with my little sisters when I was young." And the one year Maggie had been taken under and one of my many adventures was started.

" We used to use this old sled we had since my mom was young. We didn't have a lot of money for another,so I,Mags and Lizzie had to take turns...Maggie always got the most turns." I chuckled deep in my throat.

"It never snowed in Cali...Well...Where I lived. All we got was frost and wet benches that I had to stand near,waiting for the bus."

"I'll take you and the others ice skating. The five of you-" I referred to Vince,Kanya,Jake Alice who too were from California.

"I remember once going to our nearby skate rink for a field trip...It was fun..."

We sat there in silence for a while longer,enjoying the warmth our bodies shared. I always felt the most natural with Charles, she held no judgement,accepted opinions openly and always made things light despite her constant claim of being awkward and shy. She truly felt like my sister and I her brother over the past few months.

"Let's head home." She lifted her chin onto my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see her in my peripheral view. I should go home with her...Yes I couldn't...

"Go ahead, I'll be there later."

Charlie gave a nod of her head and stood, giving me a smile before she walked onwards with hands shoved into her hoodie's pocket. Watching her back become smaller and smaller as she walked into the distance, I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was now or never. The rock seemed so far away now and doubts clouded my mind; what if it wasn't dark enough to not be unnoticed? Was everything okay down there? Should I really go back? Of course I had to go back! I had promised Luxa.

Quicker than I meant I stood up with my head down,pulled up my hood and shoved my hands into my pant pockets. Trying to walk was even harder than standing, what I hoped looked like a normal pace felt like me just moving in slow motion; my hood really was too big for my head, so if anyone saw me they'd probably think I was a drug dealer. Was it so cold I could see my breathe, or was that my rager's ability kicking in?

I remembered the letter Ripred had sent me some time ago, it was a sense of relief Ripred was still alive, and from the contents, Regalia was fine. A few of my doubts lifted away and flew over my head, but that left my biggest fear; Luxa. Would she hug me? Probably not. Would she cry?...No, probably not. Would she punch me?...Most definitely. I could imagine her walking up to me,punching me in the gut, slapping me, yelling at me and then,hopefully, welcoming me back as nicely as she could(which I hope was with a smile at least).

Putting both my hands softly onto the rock in the right position, I gave the boulder a shove and rolled it over. A big gust of damp,cold air blew against my face-lifting my hood off and my hair back. The rock would roll back in place once I let go, so once I was down, I was _down_- as in, falling for who knew how long, or until I got a ride.

"Psssst!" I whispered into the hole.

No response; which meant no bats to catch me. That was fine, I would just fall for a while until I came to the ground- the currents would keep my aloft enough so the fall wouldn't hurt as much. With a glance around my surrounding to make sure no one was watching and a deep breathe which relieved some anxiety, I slid in head first and felt euphoria filly my stomach with butterflies.

Falling made me feel like I was on a roller-coaster, the rush of the air in my ears,pulling my hair behind my skull and sending butterflies into my stomach; my rager senses wanted to activate, but that would make the euphoria of adrenaline disappear and I quite liked it.

During the fall I started to think of my doubts coming back. There would be consequences,especially by mother who was completely against Underland since it had stolen her husband and three kids. Once I return to Regalia I would most likely be dubbed warrior again,even if I denied it. I would have to juggle visits between both worlds with my already hectic college life.

But Luxa's face appeared in my mind at the last thought and the butterflies came back,making me grin.

The fall came to a halt and my body hit the ground,but it felt as if I had jumped off a couch and not like I fell thirty yards down. Dusting off my jeans and jackets I tried to remember which way I had to go.

"Halt! Who art thou?" Called a voice in the darkness. For a moment I forgot I could see in dark places,but then saw my breath come out in a red aura. With a click of my tongue I could see the person quite clear.

He was just three feet away,about a foot shorter than me and held a sword out which was not pointed at me-obviously he could not see me well enough in the dim lighting.

"I am of no concern." I couldn't afford being found out so easily and risk being swarmed at. " I am peacefully on my way to Regalia,which I have lost path of. May you help me?" Their words weren't as developed as the Overland and I knew that if I used my own tongue that'd he suspect something.

"No,I trust you not! Tell me your name,or I shall strike you!" His sword lifted higher as if yo point at my face,it would have been intimidating if he didn't move and was now standing on front of me and point his blade and body towards my left.

"Then...Shall we battle? I win your sword,you take me to Regalia? You hit me and win, I shall leave." I smirked to myself and lifted my hood over my head so my face could not be seen once again.

"Deal! Let us begin!" He raised his sword to strike. I had to stop myself from laughing smugly at this man's mistake. I tapped his shoulder which he did not see since he was quite ind in the dark and made him jump and turn around,but I quickly and silently jumped behind him. He chopped his sword down at the air and I tapped him once more,eliciting the same reaction and movements from us both once more. When he raised his sword again I wrapped my hands over the bottom of the hilt of his sword that his own hands did not cover; this sword seemed quite big for his hands.

With a swift knee to the under of his, the man staggered back and fell,his grip lost and the sword in my hands. I looked down at him,his head resting on my sneakers and grinned.

"We should hurry on our trek,I have a meeting with some old friends." I slide my feet from under his skull and twirled the blade expertly in my hand. It was also a bit too big for my hands and was not to my balance.

"H-How did you...Who are you?" He stood up and scurried towards me. His big,green eyes trying to peer through my hood,but luckily it was too big and covered my face well.

Green eyes. Ha,I could not wait to get back to Regalia,or when we got into more light and he could see me.

"And what are thou clothed in? No spider spins such silk..." It seemed the wheels in his head were spinning,but I would not have any of that so soon.

"Lead me warrior! I am late as it is and if I keep my friends waiting any longer, I fear my own anxiety getting the best of me." I put my hands his shoulders and turned him around with a slight shove.

"Ah,yes! A deal is a deal,come then and tell me your name." He walked onwards. I had to give him name or else he'd bother me and get suspicious. A thought came to me from when I was young and Lizzie had figured that the name Gorger- which was my first prophecy's foe- rearranged was my own name.

"My name is Orgerg, and you're?"

"Hazard is my name!"

We had been walking for a few minutes now and Hazard kept questioning my skills and trainer. I told him the truth: my mentor was an ass and I was a natural born warrior. Luckily he did not catch on.

"So tell me, why were you at the entrance?" I broke his ongoing chattering.

"I came here since nothing exciting was happening at home. I...I was sorta hoping someone would come down..." Hazard's voice was softer now and seemed despondent.

"I see, you know someone from the overland?"

"You do not know?!" He turned so he was walking backwards and facing me. "The Warrior! There is a prophecy-!"

"A PROPHECY?!" I felt my heart race at this news. I had thought all the prophecies were done with after I turned twelve and defeated The Bane and ended the war between the creatures. Apparently not.

"Oh,yes! You must have heard this too! Where do you live,with the cutters?" The dark haired boy laughed heartily at his own joke.

"A new prophecy was found a year ago, and it proclaims the Warrior's return. You should go see it after your meeting."

If there was one thing I hated, that was a prophecy. Those things were never easy to understand, and they always seem to lead a death of someone.

"Look, Regalia is near!" Hazard pointed ahead towards the dim light ahead. I could see the castle from here and felt my breath catch. In awe at the beautiful sight. I looked to Hazard who seemed to be studying my face more closely.

With his face scrunched up,trying to look through my hood, he repeated my fake name. "Orgerg...Orgerg...Gergor...If I move the 'R'..." uh-oh! Squirt was catching up,time to run.

"Race ya! Last to the castle is a slow gnawer!" I took off down the path which was a steep hill at first,then formed into a balanced dirt road. Hazard yelled after me and I heard his footsteps running behind my own. The sudden rush of air caused my hood to fall back,my dark skin and hair now noticeable.

The gates of Regalia were open,two guards drowsily kept guard. Hearing our running steps they looked up with lidded eyes until they spotted me being chased by Hazard. The quickly stood erect,furrowed their brows and leaned their spears in a an 'X' in front of the open entrance. Oh, like that could keep me out; I kept charging, scaring the guards, but they did not move their weapons. At the last moment I crouched down and flung myself over the top of their 'X' with a front flip, landing perfectly on my feet where I continued my run.

"Hazard-!" before the guard could finish, the young man had did a small jump over their blockade as well, landing wobbly on his feet and taking off after Gregor.

Passing by all the pale skinned and Violet eyed citizens on Regalia, I kept my eyes on the castle just ahead and felt my sweat slowly roll down my brow. I wouldn't stop until I got to the arena where I knew I could at least meet some castle dwellers most likely flying on their bats. I heard the familiar calls of: "Overlander!","Warrior!","Gregor the Overlander!", but I only smiled since at the pace I was running made them white blurs.

Running into the arena I had to duck a few times before any bats could scratch me with their claws. There was a small crowd in the bleachers, gasping once I entered. Their bright white faces wide in shock.

"Overlander,Gregor! Is it truly you?!" Asked one Regalian from their seat.

"Yes...Wh-!" Before I could answer Hazard ran straight into me and knocked the wind out of my lungs and me off the floor.

"Gregor!Gregor!Gregor! You truly are a mastermind of trickery! I almost did realize it was you before you ran off!" He tightened his arms around my torso and shoved his head in my chest. I returned the hug,that could out beat my mother's goodbye hug, and pressed it into his dark locks that he only had.

"I know,maaaan,did you get big! Look at you!" He moved back and helped me up with a pull from of his strong arms. His green eyes shone almost as if he was going to cry,and his soft smile was adorable. Then his face fell and his face scrunched up as if he was remembering something bad.

"Luxa...Ooohhhh." He took a few jumps back as a black shadow hovered over us in the shape of a bat. I looked up just as it passed over my head,feeling my body tense. The being on the bat's back was Luxa and she looked down at me with a strong glare. Oh,she was so pissed at me and I couldn't have been happier.

She jumped off who I recognized as Aurora's back,with a flip she was on her feet not too far away. She had let her hair grow longer,her bangs still short though; they didn't part as a regular girl's,but hung just above her violet eyes. The rest of her long,silvery locks was pulled back in a tight braid and the golden circlet on her head shone though it lacked gems-it already had a gem under it. Her eyes though beautiful were hindered by black bags under them. As she walked up to me I knew her head would only come up barely to under my chin as most girls did,but Luxa's body,even scrawnier than Charlie's or Alice's, was stronger and bulged with muscles here and there-but not in an unattractive way,anything but that!

Her lips pulled back in a snarl and my instincts instantly sent my gaze down to her left hand which twitched slightly,signaling a punch was about to happen.

"Overlander! You dare come back down to Regalia?" She growled in a low tone that everyone could hear.

"I dare? Lux-"

"It is QUEEN, to you Overlander!" Oh,wow, she's calling me 'Overlander', she's mad. But instead of fear, I felt happy. She was still my Luxa.

"Ah, QUEEN, I did not dare. I just came,because...Well..." If I got all mushy in front of the people not only would it be embarrassing to us bith,but her majesty was bound to be more mad at me. "I heard of the prophecy! And have come to fulfill it so everyone may be safe." I heard everyone gasp,but I definitely saw Hazard turn a slight red and slapped his palm against his forehead,seeming to have realized he was the one to tell me this information.

"How did-?!" Luxa had a arm up and took a step back as if she were afraid of me.

"I am the warrior! I felt it in my gut!" The audience was going crazy in suspense at this and I had to hold back a snicker.

"Ex-warrior!" She seemed to take joy in pointing out my one fault.

"But I am still am! The prophecy says!" I countered back with a snide smirk. She growled once more and clenched her fists. Faster than I expected,Luxa's fist was coming at me,but faster than SHE expected I quickly ducked and threw the queen over my shoulder.

A loud hissing, "Ooooohhhh!" Echoed the audience and I winced when a THUD! Was heard. Suddenly,as turned around to help luxa up,the back of her heel was jammed into my face and I felt my nose break more and burning begin to hurt my nostrils. I yelled in pain and grasped my bleeding nose with both hands.

"Luxa!" I heard Hazard cry in shock and embarrassment.

"Hush,Hazard! You should have not brought him here!"

"But-!"

"It wasn't his fault!" I tried to defend Hazard.

"You,SHUT UP!" Wow,that sounded weird coming out of her mouth. I opened my eyes to see Luxa's down-knitted brows and Hazard's red face and gaped mouth.

"Cousin! Take the Overlander to the medical bay and bring him to my chambers as soon as he is healed!" Was the last thing her majesty said before she jumped up and saddled her bat's back. Aurora looked to me for a moment,her black eyes and muzzle holding back laughter before she took off.

"I'm so sorry,Gregor! She's just stressed an-" Hazard put a hand on my shoulder and frantically tried to explain before a louder voice interrupted.

"Hazard! That is enough." The young boy snapped his head up to meet a much taller man's eyes. I looked up as well and almost broke into laughter.

"Mareth!" I got up from my one-knee kneel,but kept my hands on my broken,bleeding nose.

The silver-haired man grinned almost in a shy way,making his sharp feature look adorable handsome. He clamped a strong hand on my other shoulder and lead me into the castle with Hazard close by,his own lanky fingers still on my other shoulder.

"Lets fix your nose up and talk my old friend, we need to catch you up."

_**Author: **_

_Oh, hi everyone, I wanna thank you all for your lovely reviews asking for more! I would have brought this chapter faster, but I had school keeping my busy._

_Now that we have Gregor in the Underland, things will go much more faster, and I mean A LOT MORE FASTER. Like, so fast you should be checking the dates I've put up on the top. They will be there now each chapter, perhaps two or more time skips each chapter. This story seems its gonna take fifteen chapters, no more, maybe less._

_As I always say each chapter, but the first which is a big hot mess, thanks to my Beta reader Because My Name Is Grey. She's been very helpful,especially in the next chapter will have more Alice and Charlie, which always means more funniness in seriousness._

_Don't worry, this story will end soon, and then I'll have to end another story or two so I can make one new ones. In particular, another fic dedicated to one-shots for Gregor ;D_


	6. The March Hare and the Knight

I stared at the boulder with wide eyes and my jaw slightly dropped to where my front teeth were icy cold from exposing them for so long. Not long ago I had left Gregor at the bench just a few feet away from me now, and not long after I had walked away did Alice text me that she misplaced her keyes-more importantly her car keys. She demanded me to go back go the bench and search as she ran back to Subways and retraced her steps. But once at the bench and table, looking under and over, I noticed a figure not far off.

This figure was un-mistakenly Gregor with his hood disguising his face. I stepped a bit closer, leaving the bench and squinting at the crouched figure. He moved a very big boulder and air seemed to pass by his face, causing his hood to blow back. How was that possible?!

I could see Gregor's face now. He was grinning like mad, and that was the last I saw of him before his body seemed to disappear into the ground. Instinctively I ran there, pulled out my cell-phone for light, and wondered what in God's name had just happened.

My phone vibrated, signaling I was being called, most likely, by Alice. Absently I answered the call and brought the phone to my ear. Alice was practically yelling furiously that she had found the keys in her purse which she did not remember doing and swore to never use the blasted leather thing again. I grunted in agreement, but my mind was still on the rock.

"Charles, you're not listening to me."

"Uh-huh."

"Charlotte!" The use of my full first name brought me out of my thoughts. No one called me that but my mom and if it was used by anyone else it usually meant seriousness.

"I-I'm sorry...Al...It's just...Wow...I don't feel too well..." My free hand pressed against my forehead, I fell onto my bottom and looked around the area. It was almost pitch black now and the lights made it glow eerily. Earlier it was nice, but now it was sickening.

There was a pause before a response finally arrived, "I'm coming. Where are you?" Alice's voice was laced with fear and panic; Alice was always the mother of the group. If it were anyone else, like Jake or Kanya I wouldn't dare tell them, they would have laughed and say I was being too crazy, but Al would understand.

Even though I criticized her visions, I would call myself a hypocrite. I believe in astrology horoscopes and what not, even in good luck charms at times. And I always was wary when Alice told me one of her visions. I could trust her with this insane story as she does me with her visions.

"I'm still at the park, same place..."

"Where's Gregor?" She asked, the sound of her car door slamming shut and the engine roaring to life.

"...He fell...Into a hole...?"

* * *

><p>Alice had pulled up onto curb, her face twisted into an expression of worry and anger. Her friend had been '<em>ditched' <em>by Gregor apparently, and the man should have known better. To leave a girl alone in Central Park when it was practically below zero? Such an asshole!

Charlie walked timidly towards the car, pass the gates of the park with her hands fiddling with each other. She was obviously nervous and worried, it was written all over her face. Her eyebrows raised, her left eye twitching every so often, and her shoulders hunched slightly over. Alice unlocked the doors with a press of a button and watched Charlie closely.

The door opened and shut, leaving the two girls alone together in the car. There was an awkward air now, the black-haired woman wanting an explanation while the brunette-haired girl couldn't speak.

"Gregor?" She asked, her voice low and yet loud in the silence of the car.

"...Disappeared...Into a hole..." was the only response.

No progress was made from what Charlie had said before. Alice sighed, leaning against the seat to release her worry and sudden stress. She gripped the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply to fill her lungs with patience. She started the engine up and let Ciel roar a few minutes, the powerful sound relaxing both females slightly. She then drove onto the road.

"So..." Alice sighed, adopting a relaxed position in her seat; Her left pointer finger lent against her temple, her elbow against the window pane, and her right hand gently, but surely, guided the wheel. "He disappeared...Into a hole?" It wasn't like Charlie to be so quiet, usually the other was screaming over what she fangirled and new things she learned which were interesting. But now she sat in a paranoid like state-which Alice had seen a few times-and though her lips seemed to move a bit, no voice came out, almost as if she was trying to think of a way to explain what she saw...Which happened a lot actually; the poor girl was not the best explainer in some areas, like on what she thought and how she processed things.

A pause. Then, Charlie looked to her and nodded. "You're the only one who would understand me...I'd tell and call Jakey...But...He wouldn't believe...Only you..."

"Charles, you sound like a fucking nutcase, start telling me what happened or I'll bash your head into the dashboard so hard, God help me, I'll crack your skull." Alice threatened. She didn't mean it of course, but fear was the only thing that would make Charlie talk. She sounded like a chick in a horror film, right before she would try and tell the main character she saw the killer and maybe knew who he was, but then got killed moments later. No one liked that girl in the movie, the audience all yell at the screen when the girl's scene comes up and laugh when she's killed and hate her even more for not telling the main character. It just caused so much unneeded shit to happen in the movie...Wait, "_I'm digressing. Back on topic."_

"He just...I was...I had left to go home-" Charlie began to tell her tale, when Alice interrupted.

"Alone?"

"I'm a big girl, Alice!" Charlie shook her head and scoffed. "But I was on my way home, when you called crying about your car keys, and so I went back to check around the bench...Then...I saw this guy..."

"And he attacked Gregor, spilling his blood everywhere?"

"What? No! Alice, shut up I'm talking." Alice clenched her jaw to stop from grinning; at least the shock wore off and she was talking much more smoothly.

"...That would have been cool though." Alice turned her eyes to Charlie for a quick moment before turning back to the road in front of her...Did that little car just cut her off? Oh, hell no.

"Alice! THAT'S A FUCKEN RED LIGHT! YOU STOP AT THOSE! NOT MERGE AND BEEP!" Charlie cried as the car made a sharp jerk to the right and honked wildly; Ciel had barely missed two teens kids crossing the street.

"That little shit cut me off!" the driver said calmly, as if it were enough to explain her radical actions; a cop wouldn't take such an excuse, but the brunette kept this thought to herself to keep Alice calm.

"Keep going with your story."

"So...Yeah...I saw Gregor crouched behind some bushes and trees...I went to inspect...But...then..He...Fell..." Charlie's words slowed and she started to stare blankly ahead once more.

"...Disappeared...Into a hole?" Alice found herself back at square one. The same statement Charlie repeated twice already. "...A...Hole..." That sounded quite familiar to her in some way. Like it was a detail for something... "A hole..." she repeated again, frowning deeply.

"...You don't...Believe me?" The passenger moved her gaze downwards to her lap and pressed her lips against each other, turning them white.

"What? Of course I do!...It just... It actually...Rings a bell...Or two..." Ciel came to a stop in front of the apartment building. Alice placed her keys safely in her front pocket, leaned back against her seat and dropped her fingers against the wheel, quirking her lips in thought. What was the best set of actions to take?

After a few minutes she spoke: "I'll spend the night and if Gregs doesn't come home after school. Then we have a serious problem and we'll go see Mrs. Cormaci, okay?"

"Why don't we go see her now?" Charlie turned her head slightly to look at Alice, her brunette locks hanging like a curtain.

"Because, I don't want to trouble her when Gregor can easily walk through the door." The dark haired shifted with her sentence, and said it in a 'matter-of-fact' way. She then opened her door and looked her companion in the eyes, gray meeting hazel...Or were they green today? Usually Charlie's eyes turned green when trouble, a bit brownish when mad and hazel when thoughtful or casual.

The other girl nodded softly and gave an appreciative smile. She wouldn't be calm or able to smile fully until Gregor was home, the worry was too big to do such. The two exited the car, Alice taking her keys out of her pocket just to hear the beep of the car locks, and wrapped their arms over each other's shoulders. The elevator ride was a silent one, and the walk through the hallway was faster than usual; Charlie giving a glance to 's door before she followed her friend in.

* * *

><p>Gregor was lying on a medical bed made of granite with spider-spun blankets piled on to make it more comfortable. His head was hanging off the bottom side, one arm plugging his nose.<p>

"Mareth, my arm is going numb."

"Hmmm..." The underlander turned to face the young man, a book in one hand as his other pinched his chin. "The book says this should stop your bleeding..." He then shut the book in his hand and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Ah, well!"

Gregor huffed and rolled his eyes before swinging his legs over the bedside and sitting up. His eye sight suddenly swam and went black, and his head felt light.

"Woah..." He slammed a hand down to grip the edge for support, his free hand grasping his skull. Mareth was quick to put his hands on the overlander's shoulders, pressing a palm to his forehead and lifting his head up.

"You got up too fast." he smiled affectionately at Gregor.

"Yeah, but hey, my bloody nose is gone." the younger man's eyesight came back, but his head was still light. Looking up at Mareth's violet eyes he smiled; it had been a long time since he last seen that big grin. If there was one underlander who could always make him feel better, it was Mareth and or Vikus.

"So how have you been Gregor?"

"Okay, Virginia was nice and relaxing."

"Ah, so you did move as you said. But then why are here?"

"In New York? Oh, well I moved back a few months back for college."

"College? Is that an Overlander place?" Mareth's eyes furrowed in a cute way that made Gregor's shoulder shake in soft laughter.

"Its a higher education for people who passed their needed education and want more. It's a lot harder, but worth it for a good job." he explained slowly so the underlander could follow.

"I see, here in Regalia you learn from your family and then around the age of ten you can sign up for training classes if you like, or to be an apprentice to someone." Mareth let go off Gregor and looked down to the book in his hand.

"I took up the training classes and now have been taking up a medical apprenticeship with a doctor."

Gregor stood up from his seat and let his eyes drop to the taller man's legs, feeling his heart clench at such a sad memory. Quick pictures of his third journey flashed by his closed eyes.

"Your leg?...How is it?" he asked quite hesitantly, his eyes still shut closed.

"It does well. Sometimes it'll hurt if its really cold, maybe get a bit sore if it gets out of place while I move, but it fares well. Thank you for asking." was the reply. Gregor would have thought maybe some strain or vehemence would have been in Mareth's words, but there was none.

"Her majesty wishes to see the Warrior in her chambers once he is well, Mareth." a woman came into the room without a knock. Gregor grinned and gave a small wave to the recognized girl.

"Hello, Gregor!" Dulcet watched him walked over and put his arms around her gently for a hug. She was slightly shocked the Warrior wanted to hug her, but remembering the young child who she once always helped years ago, Dulcet hugged him back warmly.

"It's great to see you Dulcet! Boots hasn't forgotten you! She's alway saying she wants the violet eyed woman to watch her, and that can only be you of course."

"Oh, that does warm my heart! I miss her as well! Now come, come! Her majesty wishes to see you!" the underlander pulled on his lower elbow and ushered him out the room. Mareth held his book under his arm and followed.

The castle was the same as he had remembered. The rock walls, the glow of torches lighting it up eerily. And as always, Gregor was already lost in the many halls. They came up to a room, the only door it had was a curtain of fine material. Beside it, leaning against the wall beside it was a man; his arms crossed over his chest tightly,one slender leg propped up against the wall as the other pressed down on the floor for support. His face was not as sharp as Mareth's, but well defined with eyes dark and deep, all contorted into a thoughtful expression. His violet eyes looked up to Gregor from their down casted view.

"So its true, you have come back!" Howard pushed himself off the wall and stood up. His arms opened wide for a hug and the overlander was not hesitant to scoop and be scooped up into a big hug. they chuckled happily and ruffled one another's hair and smiled broadly.

"No wonder Luxa is so moody, moodier than usual! She came storming into her room and kicked me out! Oh, and poor Hazard! She was pulling him by the ear!"

"Where is he now?" Gregor looked at the curtain door, as if trying to peer in.

"She threw a cushion at him and he sped out." Howard shrugged his shoulders.

"Luxa, the warrior is here!" Dulcet entered the room with a smile, as if there was nothing wrong, or did not hear Howard's terror-tale.

"Tell him to come in!" yelled Luxa's voice from inside.

"Oh...She sounds fine now..." Gregor took a step forward before both Mareth's and Howards's hand landed on either of his shoulders. Glancing back towards both men, the young man felt his face fall.

"We will follow you-" Both started to say when suddenly Dulcet came back out.

"Ah...Her majesty only wishes to see Gregor. You both must stay out."

Howard frowned, he did not like the idea of his cousin and the overlander alone together. From what he could remember, the two were once interested in one another, and an Overlander with an Undelander? No, that was a tragedy waiting to happen.

"Bu-"

"Howard, it's cool man, I've got this." Gregor slid his shoulders out of their grasp and back walked towards the room with a worried smile. He knew what Howard would most likely be thinking about, he remembered Howard's refusal of Gregor's and Luxa's relationship, but it wasn't like they were going to do anything of that sort. If anything, Luxa was probably going to flip Gregor over and tie him down to yell at him.

The Underlander was about to protest some more, but then Mareth's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Do not fret Howard, come, we have a class to teach." He then lead the smaller Underlander away and into another set of halls, that would only confuse Gregor more, but not without him turning backwards and glancing at Gregor in front of the curtain a few times.

Gregor took a deep breath to calm his nerves which were at an ultimate high. He slid a hand through his brown locks and straightened his clothes to seem presentable. He stepped forward, moving the curtain away with one hand and looked around the room. He had only been in there a few times before the war. There were two sitting couches with a table between them, and what looked to be dressers and cabinets and a desk against a wall. Sitting on the couch facing the door was Luxa with one leg crossed over the other, one hand supporting her head on the couch arm and her free hand twirling a dagger skillfully. If terror had a face, it would look like Luxa.

She stared at him with slightly furrowed brows, her jaw tense and lips pressed together softly. Gregor took a seat on the opposite sofa, his hands softly on his knees. There wasn't much he could do but wait for her to start their meeting.

"Overlander..." Was the only sound that broke the silence.

"Luxa...Oh wait! Your majesty." He smirked, feeling his confidence rise now. His body loosened and he lounged in the cushion.

Luxa's eyes narrowed angrily at him, noticing how he relaxed. She would have none of that; she was in charge here, and he would not be let off so easily. With a flick of her wrist the dagger ceased its twirling and swiftly plunged itself into the table before him. Now Gregor stiffened, brown eyes wide in fear; Luxa could have easily thrown that at him like a dart instead of at the table.

"Don't you try and humiliate me! You are lucky we are alone or else I would inflict pain upon you." She leaned forward to glare at the overlander.

"Because you didn't already almost break my nose." He sarcastically rolled his head and looked towards the nearest wall, away from the queen's cruel, yet, beautiful violet eyes.

"Why have you come back?" she ignored the rude comment and laid her cheek back into her palm.

Gregor's heart raced and his mind went fuzzy. Why _did_ he come back? Hesitant to tell the truth, the young man contemplated whether to tell the truth and risk being embarrassed or saying a smart-assed remark.

"Because I've missed you." he leaned forward, arms on his knees and his eyes meeting Luxa's. Anyone could see the truth in his voice and sadness in his eyes, even Luxa saw it. She let her face fall at those big, chocolate eyes and lifted her head.

"...I have missed you as well, Gregor." she gave him a small smile, but then folded her hands on top of her knee, her face turning now to a frown. She exhaled a deep breath.

"Truly you have come at a good time. The people are getting anxious for this prophecy, but now that you are here we can keep them calm." she let another small smile shape her lips for a second before falling down once more.

"Oh...Yeah...The prophecy!" Gregor let out a nervous chuckle and tilted his head absently. This made Luxa give him a pointed glare, catching on to the truth behind his hesitant words.

"You have not a clue to this prophecy have you?" She deadpanned.

"Well, I had to say what I had to!" Gregor threw his hands up in the air.

The queen rolled her eyes and stood, leaning over to pull her blade out of the table.

"Come on then, we are off to see Nerissa. She is the only one closest and who knows it by heart. She is the one who actually told us about it."

Gregor stood and watched as Luxa slid the small blade into a sheath bounded to her upper-thigh, just below her hip. Even if in her own home she was wary of assassinations and sudden attacks on the castle. It made the young man feel insecure and out of place not to have his own sword, but he could never have that perfect sword back, he had destroyed Sandwich's blade when he denounced being the warrior.

"_But I've taken the title back. I need it so I can be up to rank with Luxa and not be pushed away...So what will I bear that is as rare as Sandwich's sword?" _Gregor followed Luxa out her room and into the labyrinth of halls. His eyes were entranced by her swaying hips as she strutted ahead, but the glint of the dagger's hilt was what made him smile for the moment; it was the same one Solovet had given her.

The silently awkward walk was broken once they arrived at the prophecy room. Many memories of being in here, looking over prophecies and trying to decode them, laying here for hours on end during his last adventure. That was the most mentally exhausting prophecy he had ever done, and it left it's mark on him not just mentally,but physically; his hand lifted up towards the scars on his chest.

"Nerissa?" Luxa called out, walking further in. A hand laid on one hip as the other was hanging, it's fingers flexing.

"He is here, yes? Of course, I saw it, and so did the other." came the soft reply of Nerissa's voice. Gregor turned around to his left and saw the frail girl comfortably sitting against a wall, close to a corner. Her face was pale as ever, even more so than a regular Underlander, it was a bit rounder than last her saw her and her white hair cascaded down one shoulder and twirled slightly at the bangs down; her long legs were spread forward, the khaki, skinny strapped, dress she wore covering down to her toes, covering their bareness slightly.

"You knew he was coming?!" The queen inquired in a harsh whisper, her eyes narrowing dangerously; though the two were cousins, Luxa wouldn't hesitate to punch any one of her relatives.

"Yes, my vision came yesterday, dear cousin." she stood up and dusted off her clothing; Gregor noticed her limbs were still very thin, but her face was very healthy, and she was smiling- something Gregor had never seen to be so sincere. He watched her step towards him, the dress dragging behind her and lifting with each step of her bare feet. She raised a skeleton like hand up to his face and felt her cold fingers stream down his cheek.

"Yes, my visions as of late are coming true." she muttered to herself, gazing her violet eyes into his brown ones. " Tis' well to see you once more, Gregor. I hope all of this is not much of a burden on you so suddenly. You have only settled in so well overhead."

"It's cool, I wanted to come down here...I know the social consequences...But how do you know...Of me settling in if Luxa hardly knew?" He took her small hand in his own before it fell from his face; her fingers were so icy, he decided to roll them in his own warm ones. She gave him smile that reminded him so much of Mrs. Cormaci's and Alice's own, and she took her hand away.

"I saw it, in my dreams of course. It was pleasant to see you enjoy life so much since leaving us, but I must say, it breaks my heart to bring you back." Nerissa answered solemnly before Luxa grabbed her thin shoulder. She turned the frail woman so they faced one another and Gregor winced at how harsh it was done, he feared Nerissa would break.

"You can't just leave me out, Nerissa! You told me that we'd discuss everyone of these visions!" the queen's voice now reminded Gregor of a teen who felt betrayed by their 'B.F.F.' in the overland. It came to him that the two might have gotten closer over the years and that was just what they were: 'B.F.F.'s.

"I am truly sorry, Luxa. But if I told you, then the visions would get too out of hand, and I know you would have tried and keep him away by sending guards to the park entrance." Nerissa put a hand on her cousin's opposite shoulder and frowned, her voice thick with sympathy. "But that was then...And this is now! Let us tell the warrior his new prophecy!" she then smiled softly once more.

Luxa nodded and gave a small, one-sided smile. She then turned her eyes to Gregor and released Nerissa. The frail girl turned around and tilted her head to one side.

"I had a vision but only four months ago, and it foretold of your return and future journey"

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 26, Freshman Year<strong>_

Alice could not sleep that night, not just because Charlie was being a worry-wart about the whole Gregor fiasco, but also because she had a vision once her eyes shut. Once again the image was heavily blurred, and she could barely hear anything but whispers. Usually she had only one vision a night, and they had her in them, but tonight she had two.

The first was seen through her point of view, as always, and the familiar color and forms of Gregor, Charlie and the white people came into view; there were also a few other figures, a few grey animals and most likely Alice's other friends. They seemed to be on a stage of some sort, many other white figures sat in the bleachers and more big, grey creatures sat close by.

" _We're...What?...I'm scared...Okay..." _those were the few words she could barely hear and it came from one of the darker figures, though she could not tell which one. The main white figure was talking a lot, but it only felt like wind passing by Alice's ears. Gregor then turned to her and said something, and her future-self nodded. The first vision ended, dissolving like water rippling, and the next one came.

There was a white figure, they were holding a sword up and red-blood- dripped off it. This was weird since she was seeing this from an omniscient view and she, her future-self, was seen on the ground just a few feet away. The white figure threw a hand out and his body racked as if he was yelling at her. Yelling at her to leave!

"_Go!...Go!...You...No!...I'll be!...NOW!" _

Why wasn't she running? What was happening?! Who was attacking?

A sudden rumbling deafened the whole image and everything shook; the picture rippling as if it would dissolve suddenly. She didn't want it end here! WHAT WAS ATTACKING?!

Alice shot up like a bullet from her spot on the couch, a hand racing to her damp forehead; she felt her face, her skin frigid though she had been curled in three blankets; finally she rested her hand over her heart and let the lost breath of her lungs return. Being a seer was so troubling and tiring. Now she couldn't fall back asleep.

Swinging her feet over the couch and wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, Alice shuffled off into the kitchen for a glass of water and maybe a warm waffle. Charlie would be awake in four to three hours, and until then she'd be awake on the couch, watching reruns of old shows (like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Courage the Cowardly Dog) that came on late at night, enjoying her midnight snack.

Around five in the morning, when Alice was still wide awake and snug in her spot on the couch, the door lock jangled then clicked open. The young woman quickly sat up and tried to reach for some sort of weapon.

Gregor strolled in before she could get ready for any sort of attack.

"Alice?" he tilted his head in confusion. Why was she here?

"Shhh!" the dark-haired girl put a finger to her lips.

Gregor winced at the dark face she gave him. Her small frame marched up to him, the blankets falling to the floor. With a hard fist to his breast, Alice continued to whisper obscenities at him. The first hit was the worst and the continuing barrage of slamms to the same spot made it sting even more. He let her continue though, knowing she would stop sooner or later to better scold him.

"Where in God's name have you been young man?" she placed both hands on her hips, looking a lot like his mother now; Gregor had to stifle back a giggle at this image.

"I met with a friend of mine and went to their house." He walked passed her, placing his keys onto the coffee table and removing his sneakers. Alice's eyes narrowed dangerously and she moved her arms up over to her chest, crossing them.

"That's not what Charlie told me," She hissed, mad that he would lie, such a thing was not tolerated with her morals.

Gregor stopped cold in kitchen entrance archway, a hand slowly raising to grip the wall, fingers curling around the rectangle shape. Mortification made his face pale and eyes wide; Charlie had seen him? No, she couldn't have, she had left! Then what did she see?

"What did she say?" he kept his voice leveled, having to use his rager ability to do so.

"She said you fell into a hole..." Alice then curled her hands into fists to keep her anger maintained.

"She's mad, " the young man forced out a friendly chuckle and turned his eyes to the dark-haired woman. "I thought she went home right after, I saw her leave."

"I sent her back because my car keys were missing, and when we were on the phone she told me that you were by a rock and had fallen in. Quite frankly, I think she's mad too, and she was acting it, but I believe her, Gregor. Don't you think lying will work with me." Alice gave him a hard stare before walking back to the couch and sitting down, getting comfy once more into her makeshift bed.

Gregor's eyes watched her move to the sofa, keeping his position by the kitchen; this was crazy and getting out of hand. He couldn't tell them about the Underland, they didn't need to get caught up in another world when they, like himself, were just getting used to their current onel. He'd have to keep up the lying, but knew Alice would never believe him and would lose much of the girl's respect, but she'd be safe, everyone would.

"Alice, thanks for caring for Charles for me, I'm sorry for scaring her, I know how she gets when worried." he then entered the kitchen area, grabbing a few cookies from the cabinet.

"Shut up, of course I'd care for Charles, she's my bro..." The seer's eyes clouded over a bit as her face fell for a moment with what Gregor assumed was thoughtfulness with some anger. She then snapped her face to him and furrowed her brows.

"But I don't forgive you." she stuck out her tongue and pulled at her eyelid.

Gregor gave a short chortle, his shoulders relaxing and face turning soft; he could win her back over someday, until then, he'd probably kiss ass for awhile.

He then went on into his room, sitting down on his bed with a bit of a creak and slouching over his knees. He was very tired now and a jaw-wrenching yawn made his body even more sore.

Gregor pressed his bottom palms to his eyes and went over what had happened with Luxa and Nerissa. Nerissa proceeded to recite their new prophecy. What was said was the most confusing thing the young man had ever heard. In the multiple lines, Gregor was aware there were more Overlanders to join him this time, and each was given a title; who they were, Gregor had little to no clue.

The Warrior was said to return with new allies, become the "Round Table" to Luxa (much like King Arthur's), most were said to die (which sickened Gregor), and to go on a great journey to find a land long-forgotten for the kingdom to prosper and expand. After it was said and a little discussed, Nerissa told Gregor to return home and rest, that he would return the next night.

A little amused she had predicted his next visit already (or demanded more likely), the Overlander left with Luxa escorting him all the way to the old laundromat entrance. On their way, they met Mareth and Howard, the latter being held back from joining the Warrior and queen to the entrance (Mareth was very strong though having one leg).

During the walk, Gregor told Luxa of his new life in New York and new friends, to which she told him of her current life as Queen since Vikus's death three years ago. It seemed so stressful, but the young man knew his Luxa was strong enough for it. He then hitched a ride on a bat who was patrolling the entrance, but not before saying goodbye to his young love and promised his return.

"Fly you high, Gregor the Warrior." Luxa seemed to be bashful, but only showed it by staring at his chest.

He in turn smiled his best to charm her a bit; he never used it, if only to charm his mother, and it was a bit more "boyish" than "manly". "Fly you high, too, Luxa, Queen of Underland" he then couldn't keep the admiration and love out if his voice. Luxa had looked up with a strong face, her hand twitching slightly (he could've sworn it was going to rise to touch his chest) and nodded.

Now Gregor laid his fingers over his chest, slumped over his lap in exhaustion of emotion. A glance at the clock told him it was two in the morning, and the sound of the television still on in the living room told him Alice was either still awake or had crashed.

...He also had a math and history test in a few hours...Fuck.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_ Thanks guys for the reviews, sorry for the late chapter, school is busy and stuff, especially since finals will be coming, so the next update might be father away._

_Big shout out to my ever lovely Beta-editor, without her this would be complete crap :/ I-Am-Alyss was literally having her cursor hover behind my in Google Docs as we edited, ha!_


End file.
